Disasteroïd
by Heracelio
Summary: Based on PP but with one épic twist, it fail... Rated for characters deaths. Fallow Vlad in the new after life after the disateroïd had crush all lifeforme on earth and thus creating a huge ghosts formation... all critics accepted, even flammes!
1. Chapter 1: Armagedon

**Disateroïd**

Vlad Master must be someone very important to see what he saw from his position. He was once a zillionaire who gain his fortune thank to those mysterious ghost powers he gain after a college accident with Jack Fenton. In twenty years he gained absolutely all material greed and fame that mankind could wish. But, his accident wasn't at all like those you read in super heroes' book, close but with two major differences:

-One: he was ugly for a few years because of an insanely terrible acne due to ghost radiation, thus preventing him from all social life and depraving him from asking his love of his life: Maddie.

-Two: those ghost powers kind of turn him into a freaking blue vampire, with freaking dangerous consequences an absolute fear of betrayal, Vlad hated Jack Fenton, his once best friend, but he ultimately decide to destroy this insane goofy man when Maddie married him.

Barely two years before the Disaterïod, he was about to kill the man when he found in his way… his knew goal of his life: Danny Phantom.

Danny was a boy who had suffer the same accident than him and manage to hide his powers from his parents by the same fear of rejection, but the kid believe in heroism and use his powers for good. Vlad wasn't naïve as the child and simply tried to conquer the boy heart to be his son, the most perfect a grand one he couldn't even dream of. The boy had froze and break all major schemes Vlad made to conquer Maddie, the boy mother, and killing Jack, his father. And the best in this is that they managed to never reveal themselves to anyone by accident. Those two next year's where the most wonderful and intense of his life! No regrets, either for the cloning of the boy, the wild ghost beasts they had thrown at each other in the Rockies, the battle against majors ghosts like Vortex or Pariah Dark and at last but not least, when Vlad was mayor in the same city than the boy lives to ruins his hero publicity.

But one day out of the blaze, Vlad discover with the world a giant asteroid was heading strike to smash earth and would erase all mankind civilization. Here Vlad had flash of idea he'd believe that it would send him above all men and used them to force Danny to be his son! Halas, this plan has being his downfall.

Vlad had planned to promise to the whole planet to turn the asteroid renamed the 'Disasteroïd' intangible so it would pass through earth; in exchange they would have to bow to him and let him rule the world as he pleased. Sadly, the Disateroïd was made of ectoranium, a matter that dispels and burns all ghostly powers, the asteroid wasn't going to be intangible, and it was going to crash earth, whatever they lunch at it.

Failing miserably at saving the world, Vlad have being send in exile in space by none less than Jack Fenton who only had discover his true self a few days ago. Being rejected by him for real was… so much more shocking than all his grief since the accident in college.

Now, Vlad was floating in space staring miserably at the earth, the Disateroïd was about to hit the world. But just before the drama, from the North Pole to the south, he saw the earth turned intangible, Vlad had a desperate hope that, the earth would be saved!

The giant radioactive green rock crash an instantly destroyed the South Pole continent.

…

Red lava fracture and visible shock wave erased the entire south hemisphere in one long agonizing minutes, the intangibility dispelling. Vlad instantly shoot to earth in pure horror of losing his ultimate goal: Danny. The north hemisphere was crackling too, continent exploding likes eggs shell, the shock wave was probably killing all life form, Vlad cannot imagine what form of life would survive to this intensity!

The half ghost was shooting at full speed to the north pole where the planet intangibility had began, the same intangibility that had failed to the Disateroïd and was now dispelling with all those destructions.

Vlad never realize he subconsciously create a new and faster way to travel by combining his teleportation to his flight that had allowed him to reach the North Pole before the cataclysms. He arrived to this strange tech tower that was being abandoned by the ghost gathered here and flying away through the portal to save their afterlife.

Vlad was scanning at light speed the area for the ghost boy, but all he found was the humans staring in blind horror at the incoming Armageddon, thanks to the invisibility due to intangibility maintained by the tower. Vlad also found a teal color sparkle far underground, shooting strike to the radioactive green Disateroïd, in fool attempt to stop it and push it away with all his disasters.

Vlad soon understood it was Danny that was this fool, but never managed to do anything else because he was instantly burned out by radioactive waves from somewhere, those radiation only affect ghostly thing, since to portal nearby melted away too, and Vlad saw the humans turn into splashing bubbles of blood now that the shock wave reached them.

And then, darkness… …

He heard something?

He feel groggy, his limbs are numbs, can see a thing yet…. Yet? Well, he does have conscious, and he does now remember things. All he have done in his life, it wasn't that bad compared to the end. He was rich, could have all he wants, had a pride that wasn't letting him to root in his glory and fame. He had an exciting life, with so much surprised, good as bad, this doesn't matter anymore. He do found regrets, yes, Danny was probably dead and crushed. It's harsh to been rip from life so young…. But it's lif….. no… that disaster had nothing to do with life!

"Hey there's a new formed one"-"but not quite finished, bring him to our court once he ask questions"-"their no others…. He might be the last one"- at last I could hear clearly things I think I could now open my eyes and see, and I was in the ghost world!

"hey! Isn't that halfa who had tried to turn the Disateroïd intangible?"-"you're right sweetty! It's Vlad Master Alias Vlad Plasmius!"-"He was Vlad Master, now he's dead and foul ghost, no way he can turn human again."

Vlad look at three ghosts clad in black cloths with a skull buckle at their neck, one was a tall, tall, really tall women, maybe two times taller than Vlad. Oddly exaggerate make up, giving her a gothic Lolita appearances, her blue dress hidden under the black cloth wasn't at all appropriate to the cloth.

The second one was a tiny man with ghostly tail clad in clear blue business man suit, also inappropriate to his black cloth.

The last was tall, but normally sized Viking, thanks to his fur pants and boots, his bare chest and his blond long bear, contrasting madly with his dark cloth!

Vlad dare to ask, baffled: "who are you?"

"Good he's ready! Put him with the other new formed freaks!" said the Viking

"Please mister Plasmius, fallow us, you're a new formed ghost and we are here to help you to adjust yourself to your 'new life'" said the little businessman

The giant gothic Lolita gently drag, but with a firm authority due to her size. In less than a moment Vlad was put with a group of ghost freshly formed, their distingue by either their simple blob form to naked humans for the most strong willed, that remind a blushing Vlad he's naked in the arms of giant gothic Lolita.

"Where temporary reaper, our job here his to take care of all new formed ghost, since this Armageddon on earth we've being requisitioned to swallow the huge mass of new incoming spirits!" said the giant gothic.

"Just one question! Are you part of the last dead?" ask the business man.

"hmm, think so, I was at the opposite side of the world when the Disateroïd impact it" while answering, Vlad was hiding his man hood by prudishness.

"Probably, no one is really missing in our list!" the Viking was scanning a paper fully written with names he then look at everyone with relief: " okay guys he's the last one, once we put him to his new place , we can go back to our after lives!"

The three oddly reapers-clad cheer together, like it was an historical event. Vlad was puzzled from A to Z, but then he remembers that the formation of consciousness after death was long and totally random.

"Wait! Wait! What year are we?" Vlad was beginning to have a heart attack or rather a core attack since he's full ghost.

"Ho!... yeah! Sorry, we kind of waiting this moment for a good while now." The Viking excuse where nervous and sloppy, the guy wasn't used to excuse himself

"Well, where year 10 after Armageddon" Answered the giant women. "This new calendar was established since the day earth was dead" she added after noticing Vlad frown.

"You are a victim of it, right? The Disasteroïd fall on earth and kill absolutely all life form. Thus generating a huge mass formation of ghosts!" explained the business man. "And now you're the last one formed! Meaning there will be no new ghost until life came back on earth, it might not before centuries"

Vlad wasn't really reacting, or rather was in slow motion mode so he could swallow the news. The three other ghosts noticed but didn't bother; they were at one last guy before they could go rest for their after lives so let's being hasty.

The Viking ghost reaper flown hastily to a nearby transport bus, and drive it nearby the group Vlad was in, it was a bus made for ghost since there was two row one above the other with no stair or ladder, logical since ghost fly!

"Please enter this bus in destination the observers courts, there we will send you where your friends or families are!" Yell the businessman to the group.

"But be aware that you might not found them immediately for multiples reasons, but at least you got the eternity to found them so cheer up!" add the giant Lolita.

Vlad wasn't going to ask questions now since he's sure those ghost are too goofy to respond properly at his questions, but they said their here to help him to find friends and family lost in the ghost zone depth so he'll wait until he at least get cloths!

Clockwork was glad to see Vlad in good hands, but now he needs to find someone who got answers…

"Danny I know you're here! Comes out of your hidden spot! I got questions about your younger self!" But out of the shadows cast by the gears of the time master lair, a small Fenton thermos with an evil white and black cape lunch forward to attack the time master hands, in fool attempt to stole the time staff their holding, he also scream:"**I'M DAN! DANNY IS FOR MY YOUNGER DIPSTICK SELF!"**

Sadly for the evil thermos, the time ghost mercilessly grab him with one hand, block the thermos for all moves except screaming profanities!


	2. Chapter 2: reapers and dimensions

**Disateroïd 2**

Vlad was standing in the middle of the observer court, in black boxer being offered by the reapers when he arrives. The council was nearly empty and there was three observers floating above while scribing notes about Vlad statue and identity.

Vlad was somewhat vexed to be ignored by them, "excuse me?" asked the vampire.

One of the three observer look at Vlad with his huge glassy eye: "we will be on you in a minute! Please wait a little longer."

"It's was the same reply you gave ten minutes ago!" replied an angry Vlad.

"Ho? Sorry, where on! Where on!" realize the next observant. "Would you like to be with your ancestors or in the ghostly city of Amity Park?" asked the third observer.

"Ancestors? They're ghosts too?" asked the blue vampire rising an eye brow.

"Indeed yes, all of them are ghosts! Welcome to the afterlife, the life after death if you prefer. Death is equal for all, so each dyeing being gets to be a ghost in this dimension!" explained the right observer.

"But the space around our world is totally distorted creating 'pockets' that can be separated for a few years (rather decades)! The same space change every now and then, so it's quite difficult to found your once living friends and families!" add the left one.

And the middle one finishes: "And so, if you never met any of your family members as a ghost it's must you didn't had the luck to fall on them! Don't get mad but even us had trouble to keep contacts all together" He motioned his two others observer fellow to explain that even them could lose contact because of dimension anomalies.

Vlad was pensive at the concept of finding all those dead people, families, friends separated by destiny cruel gear, but then a thought occur in Vlad head: "wait! All dead turn into ghost in this dimension, that also includes victims?"

The observer eyelids where mimicking a vicious smirk: "yes! If you had killed someone before you die be award that he or she will remember for a freaking long time!"

"Just an example: Cesar, the one from -50 before JC, is still mad at his son Brutus for assassinating him! Thus mean it's a two milliner conflict that still had to be ended." Add another observer.

Vlad was shivering at the idea of the intense hatred and the endless and pointless battle, since no one could die once ghost. But it also made him remember that he got enemies too that might held enough grudge for ending in the same situation. Grudge like his love of previous life Maddie, or Valerie Grey for being manipulated, or Danni with an "i" for abandoning her and trying to melt her. (cheese, Vlad suck with girls!) Or even Danny!(But it's so worst with boys) But the thought of the boy then make Vlad choose a decision:

"I wish to go to Amity Park to beg pardon for those who I hurt! But to be honest I might be forced in exile away from it!" he explained to the three observers, who had patiently waited his answer.

"Deal! Send him to the ghostly city of Amity Park!" Said the three cyclopean ghost, then they add "Mr. plasmius, if ever you want to ask anything with us about your situation please come back here!"

Before Vlad could add anything more to this totally awkward conversation, two guards of the observers' council surrender him and gently demand: "please fallow us! We will give you a proper dress and then throw you to the ghostly city of Amity Park."

Vlad didn't had time to even breath before they drag him out of the court room, stop nearby a door in the alley that lead to some sort of cloths storage and hand him a simply with short sleeves shirt and short pant, than leading him dressed to a lower level of the observers structure that is a cavernous room. This dark room was filled with glowing portals and windows leading to all sort of colored places in the ghost zone, but there were also numerous ghosts clad in dark cloth that generates portals to guide groups of spirits to their destination.

As Vlad analyze the room he could see white sign boards with blue letters and numbers on each, some were blinking red as if to show a soon departure of a train. Vlad soon concede that this place look more like train station than anything else, just the dark colors of the walls and the multicolors luminous portals giving an eerie atmosphere.

The two guards put him in front of an office board in the middle of the place where was standing a ghost that seems extremely old under his black grey reaper cloth, however he didn't hold a scythe like the real reaper but a grey wooden paddle and a spooky lantern hanging on the top of it.

The guard then explains to the old reaper: " ? This ghost, Plasmius, need to go at Amity Park!"

"Ho? Those it's permanent or temporary?" The voice of Charon the Styx river passer was cheerless, the kind of the voice that meant to spook others to not dare to bother him, and still Vlad firmly explained himself: "I don't know! I want to meet old friends and ask them pardon for my faults in my previous life! Or half life since I was half ghost."

"Understandable, dear Plasmius!" the sound of Charon creepy voice was getting malicious, like he know more than he let on in his first impression. "You will be sending to Amity train station. There is always, except when the dimension distorts, a portal to this place. If ever you need to run away, don't forget about it!" How Charon keep is voice dark while being formal and then cheeky is beyond the vampire!

"You can leave us here, guards! I'll guide him to his destination."Gently order the old ghost, he then turn to Vlad and began to talk: "So, you want to ask to your old friends pardon for being a lonely rich man with bitter hidden emotions toward them and plan of kidnapping for an impossible family because you totally lack in sociability. And I'll add that it's being like this since you're a halfa!"

Vlad was shocked and impressed that this guy knows so much on him. "How…" "You interest me when I heard of you! It's rare to see a hybrid like you and you didn't really hide your life secrets from us ghost!" explain the passer. He then continues on: "You do realize that it's not that easy to ask pardon, right?" Vlad nodded. "Good! Because I know for guiding lots of guys like you that forgiveness can be associated to hell. I sure hope for you that it won't go bad, but after all you brought this on your own self." While compassionate and somewhat nice, Charon was still terrifically cheerless. Vlad barely managed to place a 'thank you' before Charon told him to go to door number AP21. Vlad look around while the old ghost look amused at this new ghost lost expression looking for his way out.

"You need to pass the portal at the door A and then find another one under P and then looking for the number 21! There's so many place in the ghost world that we had classed them by acronym and numbers. If ever you managed to get lost, there's other reaper dressed like me to guide you to the right way!" Charon finished his explanation and points him the direction of the A board with his luminous teal portal swirling under.

"Thank you very much !" Vlad bow his head in gratitude.

"You're welcome son! Ho if ever you're sending in exile again, comes to us reapers. We always need new arms and foot to guide lonely souls!"

Vlad bow again in thanking motion, he then quickly went to the 'A' portal, Vlad couldn't wait to see his old college friends. In all honesty, Vlad was angsty about the encounter, but thank to his pride and strong character, he decide to do it as fast as possible.

When Vlad pass the teal portal and found himself into long corridors made of glass wall, glass roof and even glass floor! The 19th century inspiration of this place was however made of hot colors almost like you where nearby a nice big fireplace, however tainted by the odd colors casting by the different portals. All portals where aligned left and right, just between each glasses, at the end of the corridors was another reaper clad in the same cloth than Charon, guiding other lost soul to the right direction.

While Vlad look for the 'P' labeled portal, the vampire notice a red and black swirling in the outside windows. Vlad knew he was in the ghost zone but it was usually green, not red. He couldn't hold himself from thinking that he might be into a place he'd never been before. Another thing surprising him was seeing under the glass floor was other corridors aligned that are probably the other letters of the alphabet used in the previous room.

Once Vlad found the 'P' portal and enter it he was now looking for the number 21 labeled portal. Except the cold colored corridors, they were the same, just longer and spiraling like a nails from zero to infinite. The vampire wonder who builds this maze because it's sure well done and disturbing at the same time. Probably a powerful reaper or an associated spirit.

He finally found the portal n°21, too excited to stop, he charge in and end in the ghostly version of Amity train station. To Vlad surprised, there were no odd colors, although they were the same as the leaving one minus glowing plants and more vivid tone in the walls. Vlad run outside to see the ghost city, to discover… something close and not really the same altogether.

While the building and house of the small city where nearly the same, the dark and green swirling sky of the ghost zone throw away the nostalgia. And there were floating islands with houses on it. Vlad decide to float above the city to find his way around and the very characteristic Fenton OP center. While Vlad searched for the infamous building, the vampire spotted in distances Skulker Island floating just nearby the park sky area, Walker prison in the distant border of the city, floating doors that he reckons from his exploration of the ghost zone. Actually, Amity Park Ghostly city is in the ghost zone he'd explore! How odd? Was it due to his previous and short materialization under Pariah Dark awakening? Could be, even if it's still odd.

While gathering information and searching for the Fentons, Vlad realized that the geography had really changed in ten years, and there was no sight of Pariah Castle! Still he'll get answer after he fixes his issues with the Fentons. And speaking of them, Vlad finally found the alien Fenton OP center above their house, which was floating above the city on an island rock with the basement showing of the rocks.

Vlad fly as fast as he could to the building front door, already viewing how he'll bond with his former best friends! First he'd ring the bell to announce his arrival, then he blow all his grudge, loneliness and social pain in one blow before Jack even scream 'ghost'! That way, if they still throw him away, he'd explain himself and will lift his burden!

Vlad was at the door, he push the ring bell button (it sing the series theme). After that he waits. A minute, two now… five…. Ten…. Vlad had already ring ten times and still no respond…. That only mean!

"BUTTER BISCUIT! THEY'RE NOT HOME!" Scream Vlad. However the fruitloop won't be waiting too long for one of the Fenton members just float behind Vlad and push him roughly against the door.

Vlad squeaked his surprise and turn his head around to see who's attacking him, his red eyes had hardly acknowledge the sight.

It was a young woman, with pale white skin, long blood red hair ghosting away in the end, a sort of teal colored business costume with a white shirt under, glowing a little blue aura, but what allowed Vlad to recon Jasmine Fenton ghost was her characterize head band and pupils less teal eyes matching her suit.

Jazz: (staring coldly at the vampire) Vlad?... How surprising to see you here! And I can see that you're a new formed ghost since you're still wearing these! (Pointing his cloth)

Vlad: 'Gloups' Jasmine!... How nice to see you first… How long it was since I last saw you….. a few week, barely!

Jazz: Well, well, well…. What are playing at fruitloop? I know you well enough that you don't give that much valuable information on you so easily! Or was it you're still stunned to be dead, after all this time in space?

Vlad: **Playing at!** **I'M NOT…**…. How yeah, each time we met I was always scheming something. Right! Well to answer your question I'm here to ask forgiveness! There, happy?

When the blue ghost stare horrified at Jazz changing expression from cold hatred to way too happy predator look… well he kind of regret his last question.

Jazz: I GOT A CASE OF REDEMPTION TO WRITE ON! YES! AT LAST I WILL FINISH MY BOOK ABOUT SPYCHOLOGIE FOR FOOLS! (Looks at Vlad horror struck face) Ho! Don't worry! I won't name you, or yes: I will name you the social freak!

Vlad: NOT IN MY LIFE TIME!

Jazz: You mean after life!

Vlad: (massing his temple at sudden head hack he's getting thank to this psycho freak) Anyway….. How can you trust me so fast? I wouldn't even trust myself if I were you!

Jazz: Hahahaha! Dear uncle Vlad, I've been a ghost for seven years, the second of our family members to come back to the afterlife. So let's say I got ways to know. And I'm not telling you a thing about me; you'll have to get answers from mom and dad! (Winks)

Vlad: Okayyy…. I certainly miss a lot since I last met you. Anyway, I want to see ether Daniel or Jack first to apologies! Where could I found them!

Jazz stare silently at him for a minute. A minute while Vlad tries hard to suppress his still present head hack. She then sight sadly and answer:

Jazz: Dad's with Mom at the ghostly Axion Labs, working on a ghost portal to reach earth… For odd and unexplained reasons it's a permanent failure. As for Danny…. Why don't we go in and let me explain you all that happened.


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome with Gforces simulator

**Disateroïd 3**

**Good morning readers!**

**Here's the third chapter, this one took me a while to be properly done, I had multiple writer blocs that might break the flow of the story, or not you tell me.**

**Anyway have fun!**

Vlad was lead to the living room and Jazz asks him to sit himself comfortable, while she gets some snacks and beverages. Vlad notice that the main room was just like their old one when they were alive, just darker, bluer instead of clear grey walls maybe. The furniture was definitively on darker shades, usually the chairs and sofa where somewhat clear orange but now more reddish, at last the windows just show the emptiness of the zone and the plants glow green but diffuse an odd white light. When she comes back with blue cookies and luminous colorful bottles and two translucid glasses, Vlad couldn't hold himself to raise an eyebrow at the food.

Jazz: Don't worry silly, it's perfectly eatable for full ghost like us and delicious, just ignore the colors and glows!

Vlad: …. Thank you! Jasmine…. I'll try…. Anyway why don't you tell me what I missed after my exile from earth?

Jazz: You really didn't get it? Ho well, at least it's a good start:

"Danny was getting seriously desperate when he heard that your plan failed and that you've been sent to exile in space. Desperate enough to dare go to your portal and ask ghost for help while he didn't have any more his powers!

The worst part, that one thing I never really forgive him no matter how wise and heroic it was, was when he throw his best friends and me into the rescue ship and plug us away while he went deeper into the Ghost zone…. Or should I say the nether world since it's a whole parallel world where deads are gathered…. Anyway… We saw from distance a huge group of angry ghostly enemies shot all they got at the Specter Speeder, annihilating it, leaving Danny exposed to the continuous full blast….. Ho! Don't get over in the story just yet Vlad! (giggles) Danny did survive to this unarmed… No! Even better: he gain back all his ghost powers! It seems that Danny had revealed to himself the ability to absorb the blast and trigger something that gave him back his ghost power! Tell me: did you ever do that before? I'm nearly sure no! The ghosts that could do that are rare and had developed a control over their powers way beyond anything unimaginable! What Danny did is truly unique!"

Vlad's astonishment had made him lost his jaw who was hanging stupidly, ghostly glowing munched food with glowing juice falling out. However, Jazz didn't saw the ugly sight because of her overenthusiastic narrator character.

"After that, Danny won as always and we went back to the human world. Sadly without the solution for the meteor impact! That was until our personal freaky techno wizard geek Tucker come with a simple but brilliant concept! If the Disateroïde can't be intangible, why not try with the earth! His theory and sketch plan with the intangibility tower was perfectly realistic. But we need a huge concentration of ecto-energy, or rather a big masse of ghost willing to give us their powers. Danny as Phantom uses the Fenton jet and the infimap to catch in a record time that mass of ghost. I never managed to ask him how, but instead of capturing them, he convinces them to help us on their own free will! That's sure is another miracle he pull out in less than a week. But then…."

Vlad: I think that's where I died. You see, from the moon I saw the earth being turn intangible, so I guess your plan had work all fine, too bad that the ectoranium can also dispel intangibility on other matters, since it's made by ghost thing. I run to the North Pole where I deduce your tower intangibility was, I arrived just on time to be killed with all of you by a abnormally huge radiations that had burn me in barely one second.

Jazz paused at what he said and then slowly smirk at the vampire.

Jazz: You went there in hope to save someone, right?

Vlad: (smirking) Very perceptive of you! I wouldn't approach the earth anytime when it was crumbling into a burning inferno. That is if I didn't saw my ultimate goal being burn away in it!

Jazz: I died in seconds…. My body was turn into a slashing bubble of blood, but the darkness of death took me just instant after I was dead… can't remember the feeling at all… like all was saturated ….

Vlad: It was a short and almost painless death, thanks for the way how all speed up when the Disateroïd enter the earth core… I wonder if it's still there.

Jazz laugh at Vlad pitiful attempt to lift the mood, but then she heard someone enter, Vlad didn't notice at all because he was lost in his wonders. Jazz give a silent smirk at the person standing silently behind the still clueless vampire.

Jazz: well, Vlad, that's all about the end of our life! If you want to learn more about us like our ghost powers or anything else personal, I'm sorry to tell you that you'll still have to gain our trust. I just tell you we've awoke as ghost with a few years gap between each other!

Vlad: ha! Now you fallow my advice! Well anyway, I still need to ask pardon on Daniel and Jack first before all. I know that's not really polite to let girls go seconds instead of first but…. I rather began with them before anyone else!

Vlad heard someone cough for attention in his back, the ghost turn his head to look back to discover one of the most epic ghosts he ever dreams of:

It was a woman clad in an electric blue jumpsuit that fit the forms her perfect top model body, a hood link with it with matching colors and black goggles showing creepy red glasses, black boots, gloves and necklace of the suit. No need any more to recon Maddie Fenton, mother of Jazz and Daniel, wife of Jack, and failed love of Vlad. However, now that she's a ghost her skin is pearl white and she's using now a blue lipstick matching her glowing suit.

Vlad: Maddie….

When Jack Fenton renamed Phantom had finish his work at the ghostly Axion Lab, all made of shinning chrome, he was yet again depressed. Another day failure at opening a portal to earth, thus meaning that the disasteroïd's radiations where still messing up all ghostly thing around the planet, ghostly thing such as portals that link the two universes. Maddie had left earlier after this to cook back home while Jack stay cleaning their labs.

Three years ago, when Jack had risen up as a ghost, he search for his family, he'd found Maddie and Jazz. They had miss him so much, Jack will always remember the bone crushing hug they did on him, he was strapped on bed for weeks after that. He had swallows the fact his daughter and wife had been ghost for longer time than him, that they had begin they after life, waiting for him and Danny formations. Jazz had turn out to be a reputed psychologist dedicated for redemption case between ghosts and reeducate mental sick ghosts. It had been a wonder on the Box Ghost who had marry Lunch Lady.

Maddie had continued ghost researches, being one and being into a seemingly infinite dimension had raised her to a new level. But before Jack joins her in her quest of knowledge, Jack wanted answer on his son Danny.

Just before they died he learned from Jazz freak out that Danny was the ghost boy that he and his mother had hunted for a year. Jazz had been marvelous at explaining everything he needed to know, and she had call later for Sam and Tucker to come explaining their part.

After that, Jack had one primary goal in his afterlife, find his son who's still has to be formed, and hug him for being a hero he was…. And ask pardon, but Jazz says he already forgive them since the beginning because he chooses to keep his powers secret.

Since then, Jack had Join Maddie in her scientific quest but he was also building a new portal to access earth, but that same portal just can't work because of anomalies on the other side. Today Jack appearances were close to his old one, but his skin had turned blue, his jovial orange suit his now blazing red matching his eyes color. His old black latex gloves and boots where now replaced by steel articulate gloves and boots, revealing Jack passion to build mechanics.

Jack had float to his house, always praying that when he open the door he'd saw his beloved son, what was his surprise when today he heard a tortured scream from the basement. He runs down to see Maddie scolding at her victim strapped on the G-forces simulator, one of Danny favorite toys when he was young. But he was sure that the screaming voice was not Danny and was not having fun!

"Maddie? Jazz? What are you doing?" Ask a confused Jack, Jazz turn her head to him, flashing a wide smile. "You'll never guess who I found this morning!" Jack stile ask "Danny?" Maddie sight in anger, "No honey… the other half-ghost. Even if now he's full ghost"

It took Jack a good minute to process the information that answer, once he understood he went angry. Angry enough to turn his blue skin purple and his steel gloves turning hot red, he took the control of the simulator. With a button push, the engine spine even more this time cutting off the scream, or hiding it in the wind whining sounds.

"DAD! I THINK HE'S CHANGED!" Jazz screams through the deafening sound. "HE TOLD ME HE'S HERE TO ASK FORGIVENESS!"

At this Jack stop the simulator, skin turning back to blue. The engine slows down and making less noise, the big red man ask his daughter: "Whaaat? He wants to say sorry? Are you sure?" Jazz nodded happily. "I'm so looking forward to his case! If I can heal him, then anybody can gain forgiveness! That gives hopes for Brutus and his dad Jules Caesar!"

"Those two again?" Ask skeptically her ghostly mother "Stop using them as the only references! There are other cases around the after-world!"

"But they're the most famous case of broken family trust!" reply Jazz, then she add "And Vlad would have kill dad long before if it wasn't Danny who had totally blow away his revenge obsession… I told you Vlad had changed his obsession of revenge for one of love from Danny."

Jack cut her here "Yeah! Yeah, princess! But even if love is better than hatred, it's still a bad obsession! What make you so sure he won't kidnap him once he found him?"

"Do I have to remind you what I can do now as a ghost?" said Jazz with an annoyed but venomous voice. Jack flinch a bit that he hurt his daughter ego, he didn't meant it. Thanks goodness, Maddie quickly appease them "Now, now honey. Jack just wants to be sure for himself, he's the most betrayed of us all and yet also the one to forgive him if it's worth a new and this time real friendship." At this Jazz smiled and then look back at Vlad who finally had stop moving in the G-forces simulator.

The poor vampire was in state of shock, his hairs where a mess, or rather an afro ball like in the seventies…

Before Jack began to walk to him they all heard him beg 'sorry' multiple times. Jazz take that it was enough for him today. The teal dressed girl approach the man, unstrapped him and help him to stand and guide him to a bed.

When Vlad was nearby jack, he tried to grab the man "Jaaack…. III…I'm… I'm so… sorry…. Fo..for what….I….I..I did…to…you…" Jack was very tempted to either pity him or slam his former best friend out, yet he also wants just as badly Vlad the way he always believe he had when alive: the best friend ever. So tore between two emotions toward the man, Jack try to put up a kind smile ending into a creepy grimace: "We'll talk together tomorrow Vlad! All together we'll decide to what we do with you."

Jazz smiles to her dad, glad he chooses the way of forgiveness instead of bitter relation. The red head girl and the blue vampire had leave through the stairs, leaving Maddie and her husband together in the lab.

Jack dares to ask her: "So what would you do to him?" Maddie sight and then coldly explain: "like I did earlier, I'll hit him, boil him and even open him in two with a knife! But our daughter does have a point, if he's repent, something I will doubt for a looong time, then maybe I'll forgive what he had done." Maddie thought for a good while, taping her chin with thoughtful finger and then snap her fingers in the other hand when she had an idea: "I know! If Vlad found someone else than me to love then I will open up to him again! Until then he'll be banned from our labs, experiment and vaults! I'll let him gardening, cooking and dusting but that's all!"

Jack cringe at her wife anger toward Vlad, yet he does agree with her that the man isn't at all trustful, guess her restriction are not too heavy, could be worst… then Jack though goes back to his son: "I sure hope Vlad's arrival meant that Danny's isn't for long anymore…" Maddie eyes widened at that coment: " if we let Vlad here… all alone… there is a chance that our baby boy fall on him instead of us!... **He's banned from the living room too!**". Jack sight and then began to argue: "honey I don't think it will be possible for, unless he live in another house…" Maddie cut him short "then I'll ask Jazz and she'll look for a wife or at least a place for him! I don't mind him as a neighbor!"

Jack gently replies "but it will take her at least a week or two! He still needs a roof to sleep and if you don't want him alone home then that mean…. We … will… have …. To… take…. Him… to…." Maddie just went pale, her husband had point out the fact that leaved alone in the house would allowed Vlad to go in his banned area without no one noticing, thus meaning they'll have to take him with them in their labs…. Hooo this is goanna be a long night!

While the Phantoms deal with Vlad arrival, in the distant black horizon of the ghost world, after Walker Prison and Skulker floating islands. Lost in the middle of purple doors and green asteroids, with green mist fogging around, lay the old Fenton portal. The portal wasn't active anymore and had suffer serious damage, dented doors living a little gap between them that only show the infinite world horizon. Yet now, a little swirling of teal energy had just born in this gap, a vortex of energy with crystalline sound coming from it.

After a few hours the mini portal had seems stabilized and a crystalline White-blue hand shoot out of it, trying tore a bigger hole in the dimensions barrier only succeeding after long efforts for miserable millimeters. Still, the hand was obstinate and never abandon, meaning that it while success no matter what…..

**That's all for now folk's!**

**Now that all is set, well mostly all, the real plot began!**

**See ya! And critics are encouraging no matter what they are.**


	4. Chapter 4:red suited Sucubus

**Disasteroïd 4**

Vlad had a bad night, his body was sore from the G-forces simulator exercises Maddie had inflict him as a welcome. He guesses he probably made her even madder than when he tried to convince her to marry him and ditch her husband. And the fact that ghosts can't die anymore make her even crueler in the punishment! How ironic!

Vlad had no idea if it was day or night outside, the ghost world is without a sun so it always the same outside. When he walks down stairs, he was ready to be assaulted by ether Jack or Maddie, but instead it was Jazz who grabs him by the shirt. When he saw the gleam in her eyes, the vampire had a shiver running down his spine: "Vlad! Mom and Dad, well more mom than dad, have asked me to found you a home of your own and even a friend mate!"

Vlad pupil less red eyes went gigantic of horror: "they…they don't want to see me anymore?"

Jazz shakes her head: "No! No! You'll still be around here; the idea is that if you found a new person to love instead of mom, thus the new home to welcome her, then both my parents are ready to rebuild your college friendship!"

Vlad look puzzled, and his body limps, only held by Jazz surprising force: "Soooo…. You asking me to build a sane and normal life with someone else to prove your parents that I had finally abandon my revenge obsession? Said like that it's almost too easy for such complicate problem!"

Again Jazz head shakes: "Actually, the big lines of your problem are simple! You use your friendship to hurt badly your friends by bitterness, and for a long time! My dad will not fully trust you before you had proven yourself you turn the page, as for mom she believe that if you had a wife you love, then she would feel safer for her family!"

Vlad then understood the logic, but then he ask: "and what about you and Daniel?"

Jazz look at him surprised, with an extremely short sad expression before replaced by and wide smile, a creepy one of course: "While Vlad? I'm surprised you care about what I thought! Well I don't know yet what I could ask you s forgiving gift…. Ho! I know! Promise me you'll do anything you can to gain Dad trust back! And no more bitter Fruitloop! Deal? Thank you, Vlad! You're such a nice uncle!"

Vlad was dumbstruck by being forced by Jazz shameless way! He just sight in defeat while she drag him in the kitchen, there he was granted by the most delicious sight of breakfast… for ghost. The bread was green, so was anything with cereal, the milk was milky white but was bubbling like an evil potion, the butter was bloody red and could pass for marmalade if it wasn't opaque, the fruits seems to have play once upon a time in Oasis publicity, the light roof was glowing a mystical blue. Vlad who didn't have much appetite to begin with, was tempted to jump breakfast.

Surprisingly Jazz only reply: "Ho, You'll get hungry soon enough to ignore the colors and others oddities!"

Since both of them knew those ghosts don't really need to eat to survive, they leave earlier the Phantom house to fly to Jazz workplace.

Again, Vlad was amazed by the ghost town, and the rainbow colored crowd of the citizen's ghost, people where more caricatured and held more individual outfits, heck, some even decide to go wild and be disguised into either a Japan fantasy cosplay or an more Jetson futuristic suit style. Some house did stand out of the mass too, all in to an almost comical creepiness. He was guided by Jazz to one that looks like an old mansion in the Adams Family attitude with its grey-dead garden with tombs stones sprouting around. Written above the entry, in ghotic calligraphy, Vlad read '_Spectra's antisocial institute. We will help you to twist your own misery into others own!_'

"Jazz…. Is that ….." but the red head cut him off "Of course Vlad! It is the director, Penelope Spectra, who choose the decoration and name…. I argue a lot with her on that subject!" she opens the door and motion the blue vampire into the hall. Vlad complied and found it full of ghosts waiting for their turn.

At the reception, there was a small man with a black vest and shoes, grey pant matching his hair and mustache. He greets Jazz once he saw her enter: "Jasmine! Good morning. Kitty had phone us to say thank you for your advice with her boyfriend! You're group therapy had got a few new members for this week and…. Who is this man with you? A friend of yours?"

Jazz smiled at the question and answer: "Yes indeed, Bertrand he's a friend. Right Vlad?" The blue vampire was a little surprise about the question but nod in agreement.

Bertrand eyed the man and his cloths a few more moment and then spoke: "an educated guess would tell me he's a new formed ghost, but why do I have the impression I saw you a long time ago?" Vlad was nervous at this because he was nearly sure that 'Bertrand' had see him as the failed ruler of the world, just before the Disateroïd, but the vampire soon come up with an excuse: "maybe you saw a family member? I swear I've being reformed only yesterday."

Shrugging of his feeling, Bertrand had resumed his work with a last sentence: "Anyway! Jasmine, I put on your desk a list of patient for today. Their all here already and waiting for you!"

"Ho! Sure, I'm on it right now. Vlad, why don't you wait here until I finish with business! There are magazins and history books on the ghost zone for the last ten years. I believe you'll be interested on those." The teal dressed girl point him and empty seat nearby a blazing ash dark skeleton looking in admiration at his still burning hand.

Vlad was a little… ok, really uncomfortable to sit nearby a person literally on fire. Sadly jazz had already disappeared into her office, so he resigned to sit nearby the fire freak. It happen he's quite as comfortable as a fire room. Vlad then began to read the different book that jazz had pointed out for him.

He managed to found a newspaper of yesterday, the first title was about him: "_The last soul had finally emerged! No more massive ghost formation!_"Vlad forget about his potential pyromaniac neighbor and began to read the paper:

'_According to the observers, the last victim of the Disasteroïd had finally waked up as a ghost. Grand news for the reapers who can now fully work on reorganizing the ghost world dimensional havoc for everyone! As for the observers, they'll reread their death lists to be sure no one is missing, but in attempt to help them, if your still missing a member of your family or anything please go to their council and report them in detail._

…_._

_Pariah dark has again crunch (literally) the Aragon's rebels. The king is still seeking for an heir other than the ghost dragon prince, it's official the ghost Warlord king is sexist for Aragorn sisters, Dorothea, would be perfect for this role, minus she's a woman for Pariah despair._

…_._

_The green world peaceful and flawless reputation has being destroyed by its new major leader, Undergrowth. The enraged Greenpeace spirit has openly declare war to the Far frozen lands, his ultimate rivals. Yet the yetis' leader, Frostbite, isn't really worried and trust is insanely strong soldiers guarding the frozen land borders._

…_.._

_Local news_

_Axions Labs had this week managed huge steps into building a functional portal to the living world; sadly they are blocked by some undetermined force disturbing the portal formation. They are speculations that it's maybe ectoranium radiations on the other side of our reality._

…_.._

_The warden gang has being imprisoned into their own prison by the famous Skulker and Wulf. The false Warden Walker is good for therapy once he's out of his own bars._'

Vlad had only skim through the titles and only read the lines where he reckons some names, that freaking undergrowth his still on rampage as he can see, but this time he striking his deadly enemy, the frost.

Vlad never heard of that Wulf, but was surprise to read that Skulker turn into a local hero, or is it a disguise? Vlad knew all that there is to know on Walker, if you meet him with one false move, even innocent you get a thousand years of jail by his service. But Vlad never knew he was a false Warden, the white ghost he remember do give the illusion he was a straight guy, maybe too straight even….

But Vlad was interrupted by a human like hand, a feminine one at that, when he lift his eyes to look into envy green ones. The woman who interrupt him was all clad in red suit, matching her hair whose where brushed to form into two long spike on the top of her head, all this attire give her a red suitcase dressed succubus attitude. Vlad was a little nervous of how she eyes him, full of envy, and was nearly sure she was a vicious, manipulative and envious person! Did he mention those green envy eyes already?

"Good morning mister" she was looking at him from head to toe, sizing him. Vlad was again disturbed to be so openly…. Analyzed! Yet the woman continues to talk as if she wasn't disturbing him, or not caring about it. "I'm Penelope Spectra, the director of this institute and soon to be your psychiatric doctor!"

Then she kick the burning skeleton away from his seat, toke his place and began to openly flirt him, it's official, he's being assaulted by a pervert doctors….. that didn't come out right. "hem… good morning Miss Spectra…. I'm.." she cut him off, in a perfectly shameless ton "Please call me Penelope. I'm sure where bound to meet…." She had grab the necklace of his white shirt, lifting his face closer to hers.

Vlad was squirming out of her grasp, but realize she got a really good strength through her gentle, yet invasive moves. He was sure she would kiss him here if it wasn't for Bertrand to snap his finger in front of her eyes. The vampire was relieved to be free when she let her hold go in her surprise.

"Penelope! You still have one last patient to see before playing around the newbie. I'm not letting you fooling around until you finish your work!" He explain her firmly, yet he held an amused ton at the terms 'newbie'. Spectra blink a few times and then began to pout: "Haaawwwww! Whose the last one I forget! Tell me it's not the Pyromaniac again? He got destructive fire powers in him, he should have assumed since then!"

"Yes it is! You even kick him out of his chair" Bertrand pointed the blazing skeleton who was still in fascination with his ever burning hand, obliviously the red doctor kicks didn't even tickle him out of his trance.

"Ho…. Sorry. I guess I went wild again…. Hehehe…" She apologize, then turn back to Vlad, looking straight at him with this seriously terrific envy in her eyes. Still sizing Vlad's body, she asks "Bertrand…. Please add mister…." "Vlad, his name is Vlad, a friend of Jasmine." "Thank you, dear. Please add Vlad to my schedules just after Pyros. I'm sure, Jazzy wouldn't mind at all."

Bertrand had a smirk on his face: "Indeed, he'll be in _good_ hands with yours." Vlad wanted to argue but everything was going too fast and he didn't even totally regain himself from the disturbing envy this red woman was sending him.

And he didn't really have time to because the second Spectra close the door to her office, it open again with a Pyros shaking the hand of Spectra and thanking her. It's like she finish her job with the pyromaniac skeleton in a flash!

"Ho handsome freak… It's your turn" She speaks in luscious voice. Vlad look left and right, but there was no one anymore to be mistaken. He sight and was about to get and walk to her office, when…. With a rope made of green ghost energy, she tangle him and hank him to her office. The fruitloop had barely time to moan help before the door close with a note hanging on it written "do not disturb except if you're sexy!"

Bertrand smile devilishly, but then remember Jazz and realize he have to think of a proper excuse or she'll storm in Spectra's office…. That wouldn't be pretty…..

Far away in the ghost world, the crystalline hand had finally torn a hole large enough for the rest of the body. The teal crystal creature had a human chest with four arms, a head hidden in a matching crystal helmet and near demonic horns forming a sort of crowns with spikes. The lower part of the crystal being was a long articulated crystal snake tails.

Fully out of the dimensional hole made into the old Fenton portal, the beast roared with a terrible echo. Smaller crystals beings formed around him, from shinning shard to a round globe with two chicken legs and two clawed toes. The freshly new formed horde flies straight ahead, not bothering where it goes.

They reach Walker prison, trash the steel doors, and found the false ghost cops trying to get out of their own cells. But at sight of the crystal swarm, they backed off in fear, but that didn't stop the small creature to pass between the bars and attack them.

Loud and terrified screams came from the Prison, and had warned the others ghost around, the scream had even reaches Skulker island. But only the imprisoned cops could hear in insane whispers 'enemies….enemies…. enemies…'


	5. Chapter 5: Nude confidences

**Disasteroïd 5**

**Hello readers! Fifth chapter is on! Now the action is almost there but first a display of Spectra tact in social life! Have fun!**

"VLAD! ARE YOU IN HERE?"

It was Jazz who was banging at Spectra office door, but Vlad couldn't really respond, or even care for. Spectra was massing his shoulder in his nude back. The man was totally relaxed… and only dressed in his boxer… still does not care, thanks to Spectra ministration to ease him…

After suffering a G-forces simulation, he was itchy, not visibly but still seriously stressed. Something Spectra could taste miles away, and so she first relaxed him to grogginess and strip him to his boxer, still to relaxing him. And meanwhile, in his self-abandoned state, Vlad was resuming his life:

"My father was a literal Scrooge… I would have never being into Wisconsin campus if it wasn't for me poisoning his whiskey, no one never knew the differences since I chemically aged it into a violent poison that could naturally appear in those kind of alcohol if let by their own long enough…. And with his little egoistical fortune, I afford myself my university years… aiming for scientist carrier…"

Jazz was banging hard on the door, but it wouldn't open under her assault, and Spectra was redoing her red lips with a lipstick… but Vlad going on:

"…Maddie was a charming person, a perfect wife, so bright so nice, the women I idolize: though yet sweet, smart and humorous…. I tried many time to ask her… but never feel it was the right time…. Now that I remembering, she was more interested in Jack… like she was eyeing a brute diamond she could sculpt into a perfect gem…"

Spectra was massing his nude torso, vividly kissing around the neck, leaving red smack mark in his blue skin. She was planning the use the man like she wanted and then records the scene to embarrass him and maybe even blackmail him! Until she heard the next part of the vampire life story:

"..then… Jack had made an accident with the prototype ghost-portal… causing me to turn half-ghost…"

Spectra froze… That guy is a Halfa? Like that bratty Phantom? Vlad continue on:

"…After a month into hospital, healing from a deadly acne cause by the portal accident… my ghost half reveal itself…. For a whole year I fled anybody close to me, that includes Jack and Maddie… I past this first year to control my form and learn more about my state… and soon I began a thief carrier because I was running low in my father fortune…"

Spectra totally abandon her previous plans and began to listen to his story, it looked angst and she had, since ever, being fascinated by people angst and misery, once ghost it became her powers… She might feed on this handsome vampire…. He was half ghost like Danny, hu….

"After this year to regain my balance in this new body and… powers… I was confident enough to go ask Maddie to marry me… but… the night before, I had an invitation to join a feast to celebrate the Fenton couple marriage… Jack, my best buddy had married my secret crush… I never went to the feast… no! I swear that if he gets the wife, I'll get everything everyone dream of… with my powers it was possible! And so I went in rampage to become the most powerful and rich man in the world!"

The red head was feeding into the man misery; it was still here, even with this new rage he summons to go on… It was her feast for herself! And high quality with that! She strokes his shoulder, enlacing him to have as much body contact as possible! She only feed through touch, and this was perfect!

"… That life could be exciting… chasing strategies through business man heads… possessing them to make a dreadful mistake… taking advantages of their misery!"

'_Hooo sweaty! I think we are meant to meet!' _She though. This misery was tainted with malice and cruelty for others, making it even more delightful, and it look endless!

But before it continue, the doors office explode into shards, a fist made of chairs, table, plant pot, magazines and even a whimpering Bertrand, had break its way through….. Jazz had finally beaten the reinforced door, hoo why does she have to break the fun!

"**Spectra! Stop feeding into Vlad this instant! He's my patient! And it's family business! Do you want my parents on your tails?**" Jazz was glowing in a teal aura, other objects from the lounge floating around her in the same aura. The fist was her doing, obliviously. Her hair were floating into flames motion, quite terrific, she was pissed off.

"…Jasmine…"Vlad murmured, and the read head teenager's eyes went frantic when she saw Vlad attire, that resume to a boxers and red kiss mark on his blue skin.

Spectra finally spook before the girl go wild again: "You cut short our fun and no we didn't go to the best part yet!" then to Vlad still in her embrace "But I think we should see each other again… I would _Love_ to hear the end of your little halfa story!"

Vlad finally snap out of his trance to look in surprise to Spectra and then give a loud scream when he saw he was only in boxers. Leaving him frantic, Spectra went to her desk and took her agenda: "Let's see how about in three days? This Wednesday afternoon? Yes? Ho it's perfect, I can't wait to see you again!"

"**SPECTRA!**" Jazz indignantly screams. She approaches the red woman with all the anger and ominous floating object around them she could deploy; let's just say it was everything except the desk. "**HOW DARE YOU! VLAD IS MY PATIENT! I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF HIM AND NOT LETTING YOU TURNING HIM INTO A FREAK AGAIN!**" She replied with a little surprise "He's been a freak already? Ho sweatheart, we are so meant to…" She give a floating kiss to Vlad, it was materialized by a red energy kiss to his cheek, Vlad was like a deer caught in the light, asking himself if he already did something wrong to add his almost naked state…

Jazz was fuming red: "You…you..you…" Bertrand was still control by Jazz telekinesis powers and began to scream in agonies because he was constricted by her anger.

"Yes Jazz I'm well intended to have him as a patient and no I won't hold back anything to make it be that way! Beside, didn't you say it wasn't professional to add emotions in our work? A family business is an emotional thing… So that mean…" Spectra was delightfully explaining to the red head girl, but Jazz cut her in a simple lines: "So it's up to the patient to choose who will be his counselor! It's in our rule book so you can't sneak it away!"

Spectra held a short time an annoyed expression but soon replace by a smirk "Well then, it wouldn't be fun if it was easy, right?"

Jazz sight in defeat: "Why do I even try? I won't change you… but I could warn Vlad for the next time you meet!" Spectra wave her away: "You'll do that!… Instead of over killing our assistant." Jazz finally notice Bertrand suffocating. "That? It's to teach him a lesson! unlike you, I can change him!" replied to girl and releasing the poor male ghost from her mental clutch.

"Thank you sweety. Ho! And since you mention the rule book, those same rules say that Vlad still be meeting me this Wednesday. See ya soon, sexymus!" Spectra tauntingly add.

"SEXYMUS?" Both Vlad and Jazz scream in anguish.

Maddie had stayed home, waiting for Sam and Tucker to come, she had called them for an important matter, such as Vlad return and the more serious and troublesome one…

Someone rings the bell (DP theme!), when the ghostly woman opens it she saw a pharaon cortege, all in red and gold, with some green to give diversity in the colors. But all Egyptian slaves, soldiers and servants whore a red beret. Maddie hold a little giggle at Tucker lunatic obsession over the berets. When the throne supported by ten strong slaves was in front of the door, Maddie could finally see King Tuck in his afterlife glory.

Sit on his throne, Tucker whore a red-gold Pharaon crown, his glasses have evolved into some sort of high tech glasses made of gold and green glasses. He had built up a strong body to fit his royal status, his dress was quite Egyptian style but there was evidence of technologies sprouting around the bracelets, large necklace and belt. Again, red-green –gold color dominate his features, to finish it he don't wear a cape in the back, but had golden sandals instead. His skin was deep green, almost dark, and thus contrasting violently with his shiny dress and cortege.

"You may leave us alone and wonder as you please; I'll summon you when needed!" Once all ghostly parade flew away, Tucker turns back to Maddie and beams: "It's great to meet you, Ms.F!"

She hugs the fourteen pharaon ghost teenager in welcome gesture, and replies: "It's good to see you too Tucker… I guess Sam will be here anytime soon, let's wait for her inside! I made cookies!"

"Sweet!" the ghostly pharaon beamed. While he was eating away a huge and tall pile of cookies made by Maddie, Sam had ring the bell and the women in blue jumpsuit greet her.

Sam too had change a lot since she awakens as a ghost, her hair had grown longer and in a more womanly cut, straight all along but curling at the end around her shoulder. Her skin was pearl white, lips a vivid purple matching her glowing eyes. Her short dress was made of black spider webs, from her shoulder to just above her knee. Wearing black gloves and boots, and a heavily purple spider and flowers decorated black hat. Sam was now assuming her rich family side with still her personal color touch, and watch out for she's maybe well dressed, she still kicks like an Amazon's legend.

"Sam! It's great to see you again!" She kissed the almost second girl of her family, while Sam hugs her tenderly. "It's great to see you too Miss Phantom!" Maddie then broke the embrace and lead the elegant ghost teenager: "Come on let's join Tucker inside! Before he ate all the cookies…"Sam chuckle and replies "As if he wouldn't!"

Once both her son best friend comfortably sit, Maddie then began to be serious: "As much as it's great to see you two, I sadly call you for bad news…. Danny hasn't come back as a full ghost and the last victim from the Disasteroïde has risen….. And its Vlad…..lucky us…."

Sam and Tucker stare at Maddie with wide eyes, then Tucker, as the most impulsive talker speak: "Danny hasn't come back? But come on! No one survived the Disasteroïde! He must be somewhere in the afterlife!"

Sam then asks: "Are you sure Vlad was the last? Maybe someone is mistaken!"

Maddie shook her head: "sadly no… Although the Observers are rechecking their death list but… the more they check, the more their certain Danny isn't on the list of the raised ghosts, yet he's on the list of the dead livings! They don't know what to say about this!"

Tucker hopefully said: "Maybe he had risen on earth? It had happened before, no?" But Maddie replied: "We ask Clockwork, but due to those infernal anti-ghost radiations ravaging the planet, no soul could be formed on earth and so would he have lately form in this dimension! But the last one is Vlad and there's no other new formation zone coming up!"

Sam was silent a moment but then propose: "Let's see Clockwork to see if he hasn't a clue, if he doesn't then that means Danny is somewhere on earth, hidden from the time ghost visions by the radiations" She paused a moment and then "if it's the case…. We either use your portal once operational or borrow the infi-map from Frostbite… there must be a portal to earth!"

Maddie again shook her head: "We have thought of this Jack and I, we came to the Far Frozen land to study the map powers and use it to locate portals…. It's categorical, until the ectoranium radiations are gone; no ghostly manifestations are possible on earth! But then if Danny is there, how did he survived?" She sniffs a bit, before continuing: "Frostbite even allows us to use the map yesterday to lead us to Danny, but it didn't move at all! Frostbite said that in this case either the request is not real or unrealizable for the map powers!"

Tucker sight: "Guess that cross the whole afterlife! So that lead us the earth, where it's virtually impossible for any living to even breath there and ghost would all burn under the radiation to be reformed in this dimension… Is there a place on earth that's doesn't have any radiations?"

Maddie answer his last question with despair: "Halas no, or the infi-map would have formed a portal for this place! Jack had tested it; the map could lead us anywhere in the universe except where there is ectoranium radiation…"

Sam bitterly replies to that: "then Clockwork is our ultimate lead, even a cryptic message is welcome! I waited patiently for two years Danny return, I don't want to wait eternity doing nothing! I had enough of it!"

Standing up and ready to go barge into the Time ghost lair, she was stopped by an alarm from the lab basement. "That's…? the alarm if ever we detect Danny's ecto-signature! He's back! My baby is back!" Maddie Jump and run to the lab, fallowed close by the two teenagers.

But just then the phone rang, Maddie answer it on her way to the lab computer, and to add the excitement, a second alarm ring on. "This alarm says there's ectoranium radiation in the zone around us!" explain Maddie.

"Maddie! I found and look at a huge source of anti-ecto radiations!" it was Jack speaking through the phone. She answer her husband "I know honey, the alarm just went of seconds after Danny's alarm! Both ecto-signature and radiations are coming from…"

On Jack side, the man holding a Phantom made cellular, he finishes his wife sentences: "It's at Walker prison that's being turn into a giant crystal rock!"

Jack was looking at the false warden prison frozen in teal crystal and swarm of tinny crystalline bugs emerged directly out of the huge block. Attacking like bees swarm any nearby afterlife of the ghost zone.

"Maddie, call for help now, and bring a few army's too, this isn't going to be nice!"

**So…. How it was? I won't evolve if their no critics but I'm ears open to any comment…**

**Now I promise there'll be a fight next chapter, hope to amuse you and to see you soon!**

**Byebye!**


	6. Chapter 6:Song of war

**Disasteroïd 6**

**My apologies for such long updates, I had tons of works arrive out of the blaze and had little time to write this chapter, add that it was quite complicated to write it right (so go ahead with flames I'm ready)**

**Anyway, have a nice chap and see ya down!**

Jack was hiding behind a rock, spying the crystal swarms. He noted that they were following a pattern; he thinks it's a spiral around the crystallized prison. It gives a quite fancy galaxy like motion to the area but each of these sweet little stars is a ferocious crystal bug eating away whoever is too close.

Jack was joined by the local star: Skulker the ghostly hunter! The robotic ghost had trade his shirt for a fur made one, this one was eerie green, like the ambient sky of the ghost world, quite useful to blend in the landscape. His military pant where shades of grey, and he still have his black combat boots.

The hunter cool electronic voice gives away a little bit of wariness: "Jack! What going on here! I had lock up Walker and his goons there just yesterday and now… their incased in crystal? I though it was ice from my island!"

"Yeah, me too! But whatever is this crystal, it's charged with ectoranium radiations… and it's alive and attacking anything nearby!" Jack answer back without looking away from the crystalline mass.

Jack had still his phantom phones on so he could hear Maddie calculating from her lab, the radiation impacts and determines if it's a… something to help them out!

"_Tucker! I need you to focus on Danny's ghost signature, Sam call for the local forces to warn them about the prison… What are those crystal, they held in them the radiations…"_

Then Jack took lead and explains Skulker: "Ok! Reinforcement arrives soon, so all we do is to protect innocents from these and don't forget its ectoranium: you're powers won't be really efficient!"

"That's why I have guns for! And I got just the thing we need against crystal" replied the hunter. Skulker then dialed a call on his arm-incased PDA: "Hello, Lolipop? I need your services against crystal trouble! It's all around Walker prison!"

"_Yeess! Now I have an excuse to not sign autograph this afternoon! I'm nearby the city mall I should be here in minutes"_

After she hangs up her phone, Skulker observes the crystal galaxy masse, which was growing slowly and taking a new form…. A form of…. "An egg? The things are forming an egg?"

Jack nod in response, fascinated by the scene, soon it was a round crystal clear egg witch aloud to see inside the swirling energy slowly burning the prison inside.

For a good ten minutes all the crystal bugs had merged back to the egg, to fuse with its shell.

But then it shatters… a massive and huge crystal claw pierce through it, then another and then two in the back! A skeleton like crystal tail smash the egg shell back and skull bat wings cracks both sides. The last shells of the egg in front fall and melt into a new and bigger swarm of crystal bugs. Yet it was minor because the beast face was revealed.

The face was long like a serpent one, the eyes had round iris and pupils yet the whole was of thick dark crystal. No mouth, not really, the face held an aerodynamic look, especially after you see how long and back forward are the horns. Walker's prison was incased in the thorax, totally shattered and some sort floating under water in a spiral motion.

Jack and Skulker where begging any superior being they know, let's just say none, that the beast was slow and won't charge Amity Park ghost city. Karma says that praying being you don't believe in isn't paying at all.

The dragon gain a new skin with the crystal bugs swarms covering him and once all was smooth, it bow its two front claw, preparing to jump right in Skulker and Jack direction. And…. They didn't see him go.

Instead, the area around them drastically change, there was a huge tornado crystal tube, with Skulker mechanic arm incased in. Crystallized winds stand frozen around the tornado, letting the two ghost men in dazzle state of mind. They just know that this huge thing went straight to the ghostly Amity Park.

Meanwhile, back in the Phantom house lab, Tucker was reading aloud the results on Danny signature, while Maddie was focusing on the ectoranium radiation. "The signature isn't pure, it's must be a manifestation of Danny's powers, yet it still grow bigger! And no detection of the real signature sources" Tucker explain aloud. "Keep analyzing! There must be an explanation! Why my son ghostly signature and the ectoranium could pop out of the air like that?"

Sam then spook a possibility: "then maybe there is a portal to earth! We must warn all defense forces to clear the nearby area! I get the phone!" not waiting for permission she ran upstairs in the kitchen. When she was about to grab the phone… the house suffer an earth quake, or rather an air quake since it was floating above the city.

Due to the shaking waves, Sam was propels into the living room where she could see through the window what had cause the mess.

There was a huge crystal tornado pillar that had smash right into the city center, and a frozen in crystal impact of houses, ghosts and rocks bloom at its feet. The sight was unreal, almost magical but then sense quickly takes command.

"Are you fine downstairs?" Sam scream from the living room, she heard a faint 'yeah' and some not mentionable swear from a women. Now that she was reassured that their where fine, she grab the phone and prey it still works. "…tuhtuhthut….Hello? Ms.F? if it's was for that giant crystal column going to smash on us, your five seconds late!"

"It's Sam, Valerie! That giant column has ectoranium in it! Get everyone away from it as fast as you can! And watch out, I believe it's alive!" Sam had roughly explained, and Valerie at the other end responds: "Rogger! Join the police building when you got more info on what's happening!" And then she hung up.

Sam then runs to the trashed basement. Maddie was fuming red, her lab is good for a week of cleaning, the computers are busted and so are her chances to found her baby boy! Tucker was trying his best to catch his scepter so he could use it to get out of under the fallen masse of table and invention. Both were unhurt otherwise.

Sam quickly gave Tucker his scepter, which had glow and lift by levitation the masses over Tucker. Meanwhile Maddie was still fuming: "If ever we want an inch of chance of finding Danny… I'll have to ask Vlad helps in fixing the computers…. Hooo, he's sooo goanna try to double crosses us again!"

"Vlad won't have the chances! I'm here and I could fix the lab with my scepter, just gave me a day or two for…" But Sam cut him sharp "I would gladly let you do your tech wize show, but a giant column of crystal has smash the city! People are going to need help right now, especially if it's the crystal as ectoranium like I suspect!"

"What!..." Maddie had snap out of her anger, she then took her phantom phone and wait for an answer of her husband…

Valerie, clad in silver and ruby red ghost hunter suit, her deep dark red curly hair and triangle trinkets flowing freely in the air. Her skin had turned a matching dark red that make no differences with the hair. If it wasn't for the suit she would look a lot like a shadowy leech (like Spectra in her true evil form)

She was using her jet surf board to fly at high speed, she analyzing and reporting the damage through her communicator in her suit necklace. She was totally dazed by the size of the crystal pillar, not really thinking anything except helping as much people as possible.

"We need all help possible! There's spirits stuck frozen in the crystal pillar, or some only half stuck…"

Valerie caught an angry green blond Hulk jock trying to pull his arm out of the crystal mass, his frozen arm held a leash and a tiny green dog…

She decide to help the guy first, at least he could explain what he saw. She lands nearby him, aim her arm where silver laser form in red sparkles, and she order: "Stand still Dash! So I could cut out your arm and dog!"

"Valerie? Thanks goodness! You arrive with your folks! I'd totally lost it if Poppy wasn't saved sooner!"

Valerie immediately began to dig and cut the crystal, yet it wasn't really effective, like it was reforming and absorbing the laser. Still she continues so she could talk to Dash and keep him calm. Since his death, the blond has revealed a quite dangerous angry mood.

"Dash, can you tell me what had happen?" the red hunter asks. He answer:"Sadly not much, I was walking peacefully with Poppy, when a huge flash had smash the city center, causing a freaking hearth quake, once I could see again, Poppy and my best football arm was incased in this huge crystal block! Is it an attack from a wild ghost?"

"Maybe… We're not really sure… but this damn thing is too strong and it's reforming once I finally cut! What the heck is this crystal!"

But before any answer where given to her, shadowy form from the depth of the crystal masse where charging at the two ghost. Valerie spots them and forms her trusted Uzis laser gun in her two hands, already planning something to get Dash out of harm quickly.

She grabs him and pray she could faze him out, even if that particular power of ghost's isn't effective in their own dimensions. But Valerie gut's feeling was right, this crystal isn't ghostly, or at least not completely because she managed to pull out Dash and his dog out of the crystal. Yet both where still petrified or rather crystallized, and that's not a good sign by Valerie's standard.

"My arm is still frozen and so is Poppy!" but before he could add anything the figures had merged out of the crystal block, and Valerie couldn't understand what was these… human like crystals beings. They had a faceless mirror mask, a really thin crystal body with armored human legs and what could be ice skating blades under their foot, and their arms was articulated like bugs arms with freaking scythe like crystal blades. The final touch to this was a glowing orb in the head flickering like a heart…. Or a core for ghosts.

Valerie fire three warning shot, but one of the crystals being use his blade to deflect the laser shot, then began an acrobatic rotating move on one leg to attack Valerie and poor Dash nearby her. Of course they dodge, but not the frozen Poppy. When Dash realized that his leash was cut by the attack, and his dog had almost being cut in two. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DOG!"

"Dash! DON'T!" Valerie screams in horror when she saw the hulk jock charging the attacker, yet he only hit the air, instead he was sliced in the chest by a counter-attack from the flying foot of the crystal foe. And if all that isn't enough, Dash began to scream in agony as the cut done on his chest turn into crystal and spread over, petrifying him whole this time. Valerie stay stunned a short second then avoid the incoming attacks of the two crystals beings.

Valerie activates and screams in her communicator: "ALERT! THERE'S ENEMIES GETTING OUT OF THE CRYSTAL COLUMN AND THEIR ATTACK FROZE YOU INTO CRYSTAL!"

Ember, with the help of her group and ghostly staff, was forming the biggest sound stereo of her carrier, all that to expand as far as possible her voice. Just after her 'Hunty Bounty' call, a huge crystal masse had fallen on the city.

After five minutes of quick thinking and getting out of her daze when she was impacted with the whole city, she knew she had to attack this first before anything else. And since it's huge, she needs her crew to build the biggest stereo ever! So everyone would know her and so she could spread the proper glass breaking sound to all this crystal mess.

In a fifteen minute everything was ready, Ember was in front of her micro with her guitar, and since the cops need some encouragement, she just know the proper music them for this situation. Good thing she's into Rock music's.

No light effects, no smock or anything, it would have being too long… She began to play her guitar, a tender entry to catch other spirits ears, but she accelerates the rhythm, adding an adrenaline rush to her sounds.

Ghosts didn't really give a thought about the music at first, too occupied to shoot at an alarming army of crystal beast on rampage. In the distance, Ember saw flash of colors, ecto-blast of all spectral lights and the war is open. But the music encourages them, and the aimless blast weren't deflected anymore. Still the beasts where way too resilient, Ember was experimenting all frequencies through her tune. Time was running out, and the beasts are about to pierce through the lines and spread chaos through the city.

That was until Ember found the musical note, and inspiration flood in her!

She sang and plays her guitar with this particular note, totally transported by her own musics. The cops and ghosts fitting the crystal beasts were, them too, transported by the song and began to fight better than ever. For the beasts, they froze at the inspiring note, and the more Ember plays it, the more cracks appear and grow over them, until the fall in shatters.

Even the crystal column break, revealing a crystal Dragon, the same Jack and Skulker saw, in pain by the musics. The ghost army began to swirl around the huge beast, trashing the smaller ones. In a few musical minutes Ember had lead them in victory against the mysterious crystal foe.

Yet the dragon began to take position to roar, the ghost army lunches all it got and in a freezing wail… the battle was lost.

The huge beast roars and liberates a sound doom of crystallizing energy, transforming the ghostly masse into falling crystal dust, and the freezing wave goes on. Destroying Ember's scene and giant stereo…and crystallize her in half.

Her grand musical attack had been a mess…. How '_Ember_rassing'!

When the impact had shaken the house they were in, they were buried under a mess. Vlad gallantly propose to try to clean up some of it and Spectra jump on it, for Jazz annoyance. They were totally unaware of the attacks, too far from the impact.

But when the dragon's freaking huge wave blast had reached them, Vlad had just in time and thanks to his sharp reflex raised a shield between him and the dragon's wave, protecting Jazz and Spectra in the same instant.

Bertrand him had the bad luck to be in front of Vlad and so to be crush by the wave in Plasmius shield. And to add at his sad karma, he's being half crystallized.

Ignoring all around him, Vlad could sense an ecto-signature, one of Danny's, the last person he need to see to ask redemption!

**I stop here for now; next chapter should be easier and faster to write, if everything go as planned that is.**

**I'll also thank for all readers who have being holding until now, thank you! All comment and critics are appreciated so if anything, please tell me!**

**See ya and Marry Christmas and a happy new year!**


	7. Chapter 7:Demonic crystal attacks

**Disasteroïd 7**

**Well next chapter! Another heavy fighting chapy, hope you'll like and understood all! I almost had ten different scenarios in head while writing this, but I knew I had to end the fight now, more would too much.**

'BERTRAND!' Spectra screams at the sight of her best partner in crime of her existence. The poor man was half petrified in crystal like matter. But surprisingly he could still talk!

"I'll be alright Spectra! It will melt away and I'll be a little bit drained that's all." he quickly assures her. But Jazz was still unsure: "How long? By the sight it could take a few days"

"I got a doctor in medicine and I'm a shift shaping ghost! It'll take just hours but I must stand still all along or I'll break literally my body!" The small man explain firmly, but then he add with more gravity "You better check out what the heck 'this' come from! It could happen again!"

Vlad didn't hear a thing of what the others were saying. He was all focused at Danny ecto-signature, he was sure it was the teenaged super hero signature, but… It had evolved into something, weird, almost wrong…

Plasmius flies to the broken walls, staring at the sight of the attacked ghost city; he didn't really have time to remember all of it when he arrived, but the giant crystal shards spinning around a colossal vortex of teal energy were definitely not here before. And there's even a sort of crystal dragon flying around ominously above the frozen ruins of the city center. The beast was shooting sound blast of the same teal color, and those blasts froze in crystal the target.

Crystals… crystals here, crystals there, up and down…. Everywhere he look he could see bright teal crystals invading the ghost zone, and ghost blasts seems affectless on them, like the translucid stone absorb them.

Jazz had join him, telling something like "…since you are still freshly formed you mustn't have a proper control over your powers!..." but Vlad ignore her, the dragon was distracted from his rampage, he was distracted by… Maddie…

With the help of King Tuck, Sam the Black maiden and lastly arrive Valerie the Red huntress, Maddie Phantom had thought she could have a chance to give this dragon beast a bit of what she think about him. Because of it, she had the house and labs in a mess! Because of it, the city was a mess for weeks if not month, BECAUSE OF IT SHE HAD TO LET PASS A CHANCE TO FIND HER LOST SON! But thanks to it, she'll at least get a got stress relief battle.

The beast gives some sonic shoot that the four of them easily dodge, Tucker raise an electric green shield wall with his royal scepter, at the impact, the shield had turn crystal and fall to the ground. At the shattering sound below us, the Pharaon teenage grimly comment: "OK… One hit from him would be endgame!"

"Then use shields to deflect his attacks! And keep flying around!" Maddie ordered, then she turn into a liquid blue mass, dived herself in two and are reformed with a heavy gun instead of her right arms. The two Maddies shoot with their big guns while Valerie had slam together her two Uzis into one bigger and much more ominous gun.

She didn't shoot as fast but her long thunderous shoot were strong, enough to totally pierce the beast. Too bad it could regenerate instantly, and that Valerie can't really aim for any kind of organ.

Sam had tried to wrap the beast into her luminous purple-white spider webs, but the contact with the huge beast turn them into purple diamond dust. "It shoot to turn us in crystal, we touch it we turn into crystal…. Is turning us into crystal is all it can do?" the Black maiden mock.

"I say it's an awesome power, **because nothing works against it!**" Angrily replied the Red huntress.

"Ember huge music's attacks seemed efficient! We just didn't foresee it could counter attack with shockwave too!" Maddie explain dodging a blast while her clone had turned herself into a spinning drill and pierce right into the beast chest. But before it could dig deep in it, it had frozen in crystal, and then broken with a body move. 'What can we do? If this crystallization isn't stop soon this beast will match level 10 in ghosts power scale!' the blue woman though.

Vlad, had left Jazz & co behind, was charging trough the mass of small crystal monster. You know? The faceless humanoids ones that was causing a rampage through the city on the ground, while the Dragon shoot done the strong holds from the sky! Now you remember?

Well all the ghostly defense forces of the city are amazed by Vlad because, he was still in his new '_formed ghost'_ cloths, and yet he was giving a hell to the winning, until he arrives, crystal swarms.

Vlad trained battle skill and twenty years of ghost fight had help him to determine that all those crystal beast are merely clones or duplicate with a very basic pattern attack store in their luminous core. They're barely level four alone, but could go easily to level height in swarms. That and their irritating crystallization aptitudes. Just one cut and you are out! But Vlad was too talented and well trained to be touch even once.

Another thing, Vlad clearly understood that this crystallization is quite similar to ice powers, since his first encounter with the Far Frozen yeti warriors, Vlad had search and develop an ability to _'melt'_ their freezing powers with his thunderous ones. After a few experiment on decrystalizing Bertrand, Vlad found that he had to use his own thunder power to tease the frozen ectoplasm to break the crystal spell. Bertrand was quite amazed when Vlad had free him from his curse, he also explain Vlad that he wasn't supposed to be that experimented and in control of his powers. Vlad mentally thought that it might because he'd had them before he became full ghost and he honestly believe it.

Back to the present battle field, Vlad was running/flying to Maddie, but those insolent _bugs_ are blocking the way! He had it enough so he shoot an electric blast that had exploded three of those crystal pests, and the others froze in their attacks, even when they were in the air. All the faceless head of the street turn to look straight at him and Vlad believe he woke the sleeping beast.

"Now, now… Just because I blow up three of you isn't a reason for **ALL **of you attack me at once. Right?" Vlad nervously said aloud. Too bad, they actually did it.

Rage is a terrible emotion… for those around you. Ember could say that, her hair had unfreeze themselves and began to form a giant fire fist exploding all those crystal minions. Even better she was decrystallizing herself and the group around her, but it was way too slow for her own taste, if it had been ice she would have done it in minutes, but here it takes hours to days!

Just then a newbie still in his fashion less white shirt and short is… kicking those crystal bastards? Why not! "Hey You! Come here and help us out of this mess! I got a war concert to finish!"

"Me?"Sais Vlad when he notices Ember on her stage trashing those irksome pests. He quickly looks behind him to see three times more minion after him then when he began to run. "Okay! Hope you can help me with those pests! I can't stand them anymore!" Hastily reply Vlad, not proceeding what this 'war concert' was meaning.

"Great, break the crystal around the stereo, and let's hope the micro still work! I got a revenge to take on that dragon!" Ember orders him by pointing the stereo. Vlad quickly duplicate himself into four in hope to be faster, leaving one duplicate distracting the minions while the three others run decrystalizing Ember and her crew. Once her body back to normal, she began to sing and modulates her voice, soon finding the lethal crystal breaking note.

Vlad stare amazed at the sight of kneeling armies of crystal beast, 'the girl could break them with her voice! That's genius!' he thought. He looks around the stage and soon understands what the rock diva was speaking about her 'war concert'.

"How did you get yourself frozen? The huge shock wave?" the blue vampire asks. Ember took a pause to explain while her crew was fixing the mess: "I have my butt handed to me by this blast! This dragon had counter attack my war music with his own sound attacks! And damn, what a blast!". Vlad had almost finished, and the crystal beasts were final began to stand up again, and they even beat his clone in a surprise attack. "I'll raise a shield if he does that again, it should at least protect us from the crystallizing part!" Ember didn't even answer him that she grabs her micro and sang again, this time with as much voice she could muster while modulating into the proper crystal breaking note.

The stereo had demultiplied to infinity the sound, Vlad couldn't stand it! But a tech guy hand him some hear plug that he thankfully grab and put them on. Ember song had turn into dust the nearby minions, and trashes the rest in the city. Even the dragon was breaking again, and with Maddie's group attacks, it couldn't focus a proper counter attack. She's breaking through!

Maddie thank whatever above force that had help Ember to relunch her sound attacks, the dragon that seems invincible had shatter in pieces and dust, but it wasn't over yet. Phasing out of the beast head, a tall and long snake creature, with a chest, four bugs like arms that end in sharp claws and at last a faceless head with multiple demon horns crowning above.

Tucker, ever talking big mouth, whistle and add: "So now we can face the big end boss! Hurry up, spell your pitiful world domination plot and get yourself beat up! I got a best friend to find!"

"Now you're talking Tucker! Being a king had finally taught you some real speaking!" Sam teases him.

"Whaaat? My jokes weren't cool before?" ask an offended Tucker. Sam answer right back: "To be frank with you, you jokes are still lames even if they are better than when you were alive."

Before the pharaon teen shoot back at her comment Valerie cut them off: "GUYS! WE GOT AN EVIL FREAK TO KICK RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry…." Say lamely the two ever squabbling friends.

But Maddie didn't pay attention to them because the faceless crystal beast had crack open a mouth and it spook with the thinnest echo ever. Maddie almost didn't catch what it says: "_enemies…enemies…must be stop…can't let them…enemies…enemies…"_

After this Maddie didn't really accept what happen then, it was sooo fast… A tornado of crystal dust had engulfed them from below, and the tempest soon grows over the whole city. The long beast slide and strike at them, claws leaving trails of frozen air. Tucker had blocked him with his scepter while Sam tries to tangle him with her purple spider webs. But the spider web soon turns again in crystal dust, same goes for Valerie shoot. Even worst, the light trail left by the red huntress weapons are turn in crystal before spreading away.

Ho! Did we already forget about the crystal trail left by the claws? Well the beast can still attack them, while fazing through them, but Maddie had broke them in her charge and end up with some crystal shards. Tucker who was surrounded by crystal left by his opponent attacks, had wisely used a shield while moving out, in the end there was shards around him in his shield but none nearby him.

Valerie hadn't had such luck, her long shot laser had frozen in instant and her arm was crystallized with the weapon.

"He crystallizes things even faster now! Where does he get such ability? Or the energy to do it" Sam screams in horror when she saw Valerie arm.

"_ENEMIES!_" the beast screams and Maddie had felt the tiny crystal shard over her skin grow, but when she look at them, she was actually being crystallized from the shards. "**His voice is crystallizing me! Don't let any crystal on you!**" the woman screams.

"**Kiaaa!**" it was Valerie, she been totally crystallized before anyone knew how, probably from her frozen arm. Once totally petrified and mute, she falls to the far below ground, already hidden by the shiny dust tempest.

"**VALERIE!**" Tucker calls her in horror. Enable to dismiss his frozen shield.

Maddie was about to call for a retreat plan, losing her composure at the thought that the Red huntress is in pieces below them. But when Vlad shoot out of the crystal dust clouds with Valerie frozen statue, she old back her word in relief.

"MADELINE! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I THOUGH WE HAD HIM!" The blue vampire screams at her.

"That freak must be the leader and he's damn too strong! Or rather fast…" She answer back focusing on the crystal demon.

"He crystallizes every attack we lunch at him in milliseconds! If we could at least touch him, but he doesn't leave any opening for!" Tucker whine once he finally mange to get out of his crystallized shield.

"Hmmhmm…. We need Ember sound attacks! If he go down, all this will stop!" Vlad mused, he then use his ear phones he had from Ember techs and call her: "Ember! Can you play another song of your _War Music_? Please!"

"I'm already doing that but not all the crystal had broken! I guess the enemy had change is structure, meaning I had to found a new modulation to break them! Give me some time; I can't even see if it's efficient with this bling bling sand tempest!" She hastily replied through the phones.

Vlad then turn to the others "Ember said she need time to find the proper breaking note!"

Sam shoot back "I hope she won't break victims or Valerie instead!"

Vlad shiver at this possibility but soon shake it away. This beast is too dangerous, it have to be stop as soon as possible.

Speaking of the devil, the crystal demon had drag some sand to him and form some form of tentacle wings behind him. Then the shiny mist concentrates in one of his left hands and soon melts into energy. He raises is hand and shoot in water spray motion small balls of teal energy, yet the spray extent had engulf the whole battle field.

Vlad holding Valerie, Tucker supporting Maddie, and Sam where reduce to dodge a freaking rain of crystallizing bullets! And Ember adds to this in the vampire head phone: "It rains bullets and a forest of crystal spikes sprouts! I'M NOT BEEING POETIC!"

"Damn you…! Tucker! Samantha! Those any of you can raise an electric shield? It'll be harder for him crystallize electricity!" Vlad ask in frantic horror. The situation was again getting out of control; he has to destroy this monster at once!

"Yes! Of course! what an idiot!" tucker yell in answer and soon raise his glowing scepter. The pharaon teen materialize gold metal rings around the group and they form a doom with green electricity. Better than what Vlad was hopping it totally absorb the luminous bullets.

"Wonderful Tucker!" Maddie praise him, totally amazed by this miraculous protection. Tucker cockily explain his invention: "these weren't made to be a shield but to reenergize my troops and soldiers in the battle, but weak attacks like those bullets being concealed by electricity would do the trick!"

"It reenergize with what? Electricity?" ask Vlad. Tucker was a little surprise he guess right: "y..yes. How did you guess it?" this it's Vlad who explain: "his crystallizing spell can melt away with time but it's faster if you teas the frozen ectoplasm with hot energy or better: electricity! I test it on Bertrand and he was unfroze in seconds!" Then Vlad focus back on the battle, and soon had a plan. "Maddie you stay here hoping Tucker shield would unfreeze you and Valerie! Tucker keep your shield up as long as you can it's our best defense. Samantha…" But Sam cut him short "It's Sam! Only my parents when they get grave can call me Samantha!" Vlad sight then continue "… have you anything to give me an open window to strike him?" Sam lift her hand and hold her chin, thinking hard, but then decide: "Yes my ecto-spider webs could took the electricity to that monster but I'm afraid it will weaken Tucker shield"

WLAAAM! SCRITCH!

The demon had used another hand to gather energy and had shot a spear of heavy crystallizing energy to pierce the electric shield. Thank goodness, Tucker had feed his shield with his own energy and managed to unfreeze the crystal impact. "Do it Sam! I'll give everything I got to keep this up!"

Sam focus back on Vlad: "How do you plan your attack?" and Vlad charged his hand with pink ecto-electricity: " I teleport him nearby him and melt him with this! I think need a window of five seconds, try ten if possible"

WLAAAM! SCRITCH!

Another spear energy attack, the tentacles in the demon's back had spread leafs glowing and sucking the crystal dust around. With his two last hands in praying motion, the crystal monster was preparing something big, really big! The crystal leaves fall and turn into crystal flying bugs aiming to the electric shield. On impact the bugs explodes and Tucker was using more energy to unfreeze the shield from this minor yet continuous attack.

"Hurry up! If he lunches a new move while holding the others we won't have any safe spot!" Tucker screams in efforts.

"Give me some time Tucker, my spider web is almost done!" Sam plead him, she was malaxing her ecto-energy into some sort of luminous latex in her hands.

Vlad had notice that some crystal bugs had shatter with some far away music notes. Ember was doing all she can from her stage but the crystal beast had immediately found a proper counter to her sound attacks. "I CAN'T BREAK THEM ALL AT ONCE! THEY'RE NOT MADE OF THE SAME CRYSTAL!" Vlad use his phone to boost her: "right now you're the one who push the enemy to this! Don't give up you're making a big difference!" Ember answers back between two note "All right newbie's! Let's rock this final refrain!"

WLAAAAAAAAAAAM!SCRIIIITCH!

There's more power impact in the spears attacks. "Tucker! Give everything! Vlad!" Sam cried, she shoot her pink latex ball, it had pass the electric shield and charge itself into orange electricity. Once nearby the beast assaulting the group, it explodes into and luminous orange electrified spider web concealing the beast attacks.

Before the monster even understood what happen Vlad was behind him in a pink flash, and the next second the vampire pierce the crystal demon chest right in his luminous core. If Vlad had been slower, the beast would have shredded him, his four clawed hands where inches from him. But the destruction of its core had freeze the monster in his action. After an agonizing minute, the crystal corps went limp, and Vlad saw his reflection in the faceless head of the monster, cracking mouth wide open.

"Butter biscuit! He froze my arm! I can't pull it out!"

**Hye again! So, how was it?**

**I like that final note where Vlad had been peeved by his frozen arm ! Or Tucker, Valerie, Maddie and Sam fighting with their ghost powers.**

**Next chapter should be more peaceful, hope to write it fast!**


	8. Chapter 8:Camping in crystalized ruins!

**Hello readers! Here's chapter eight, with what had become of Amity after the Crystal demon attack. Hope you'll enjoy it even if there's little action there, more of transition chapter than anything if you ask me.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**If I own Danny Phantom, would this story be on a website named FAN FICTION? Yeah, my thought exactly.**

**Disasteroïd 8**

Jack was flying with Skulker toward the improvise hospital camp, nearby the crystal wasted ghost city. The two ghosts had decided to leave the city defenses forces to secure the citizen while they track back the trail left by the crystal beast. They had found some crystallized remains of a ghost portal inside the hold worn out Fenton portal, thus meaning that the monster was definitely from earth.

When they came back, they where utterly shocked by the extent of damage done to Amity Park. There was a column frozen tornado in the center of the city, with probably hundreds of spirits frozen inside. The security forces where gathering frozen ghost but help in priority half frozen peoples pleading help.

They immediately saw from distance tents with weakened ghosts, and lines of frozen victims toward weird industrial machine sparkling green electricity.

"I, TECHNUS ELECTRICUS, HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS! LET ME GET AT LEAST FIFTEEN MINUTES FOR A ENERGIZE SNAK!"

Skulker cringes a little bit. "Seem our local tech wizard is overbooked for now! I wander where is Ember and if she's safe."

Jack cheers him: "Don't worry! I'm sure Ember is alright, we'll ask once we report to the leader in charge here about a potential portal and new attack"

Jack shouldn't have said that aloud because all heads turn to them with frantic eyes, especially those with huge ones. But Skulker quickly dismays the panic before there was one "Don't worry! We won't be attack again like this, promise!"

"JACK! COME HERE NOW BEFORE YOU LUNCH A NEW PANICK MAYHEM!" Scream his wife Maddie. Both of Skulker and Jack ran to her eagerly. Jack had embraced his frail mate in his bear hug: "Maddie! You're fine! Thanks goodness and fudge!"

"Yes I am! Thank to Vlad… impressive display of powers…" Maddie responds embarrassed. Jack and Skulker stare at her a short second.

"He save you ? No sneak trick behind?" Jack asks.

"Is it Vlad as Vlad Master?" Skulker asks in the same time.

"Yes… it seems that Vlad hadn't lost his control and power practice with death, probably a perk of being a half-ghost before dying… If it wasn't for him, me and everyone would end up crystallize by this monster you spot in Walker territory." The woman explains thought still ashamed to be saved by the man who selfishly wants to wreck her family in his favor. But, she shakes her conflicts away and asks the two ghosts: "Anyway have you found from where this demonic monster had come from?"

Skulker immediately went in duty mode: "We had fallow trail of broken crystals to the ex and worn out Fenton portal. Jack is almost sure that it had being open a short time before the strange beast slide in our world, breaking the portal little stability."

Jack went on: "I left behind a detector that would warn us of any new activity. Now we must warn the commander in charge of the possible danger from our old portal…. Quite honestly I wasn't hoping it could have being functional after all this time and exposure to the anti-ecto-radiations."

Maddie was thoughtful, but then she stated: "We'll see in the commander tent, but I'm afraid we're good to ask help if ever we had a new attack like this one."

"By the way, how is everyone coping here?" The ghostly hunter asks.

Maddie sight: "Could really have being worst! But luckily the crystallized victims could be unfroze with ecto-electricity, as you can see almost the whole city had been attacked and there are numerous broken crystal statues that won't miraculously heal once unfroze. I let you guess what it means…"

"Another death for those totally broken, thus meaning they are gone until they reform into new ghosts again." Skulker grimly resume, himself had suffer that same experience and had end up in a small blob due to multiple lethal hunting failure. Dismissing the bad memories, he asks: "Is Ember alright?"

Maddie had a warm smile: "Yes! Thanks to her fiery nature, she managed to protect herself and melt the crystal curse away from her frozen limbs! Now she plays comforting melodies to help the half frozen people in the lines. They are right there." Maddie point out to her left, she then turn to Jack: "honey! Come with me, Jazz is with Sam and Tucker nearby the commander tent…. With Vlad…"

Skulker take this as his cue to let the couple alone and fly toward his little song bird. Jack put a comforting had on her shoulder and kisses her: "let's go Maddie! You'll tell me all on the road. Like what kind of techniques and ability Vlad had display to fight against this dragon."

Vlad had lain on a chair, trying to unfreeze his arm. Piercing the beast very core had crystallized it due to the intense power release he could understand that even a charged electric fist could be frozen. But his annoyance was due to the fact he couldn't unfreeze it away like he manage before, the curse was way more stronger and take much more effort and time to conceal it!

"So Vlad… Can we talk a bit about Danny…" Jazz was nearby him in the tent, just for keeping him company. Tucker was healing frozen victims and Sam was holding the camp order while Valerie rest.

"About what? I know for sure he isn't in this city and I'm even thinking he never reform as a ghost! Tell me I'm wrong!" Vlad was really moody.

"You're right… Danny has never reached the afterlife and there are no more reforming new ghosts. That leaves very few possibilities, right?" Jazz emotionlessly respond.

"If I'm the last reformed new ghost, and if he had never reached after life… That would mean he's still alive? In a broken world burning under ectoranium radiation? Impossible!" Vlad shout, but still remembering the ecto-signature he felt when the crystal dragon attack.

"But you had felt his energy signature, right?" her expressionless voice asks.

"…. How did you… never mind! Yes, I'm almost sure this crystal demon that had attack us was made of Danny's ghost powers. But I also had felt the ecto-radiation in this thing and its army, how's that possible? Hum?"

"I guess… the only answers would be found on earth. But until now, even my parents hadn't manage to form a portal"

"We might have failed but the monster did create a temporally portal inside the Fenton portal!" Jack had arrived, hand around his Maddie. The women eyed Vlad Frozen arm, question in her eyes. She demands: "Vlad? Haven't you been able to unfreeze me and Valerie in a record time? What about your arm?"

Vlad Grimly smiled: "this infernal demon sure was a threat! He had managed to form a different crystal spell to make my thunder powers useless against it! We were lucky I strike him before he uses it!"

The ghostly woman expression turn out hollow: "You mean… It was still thinking a way to undo our shield and protection even if he was totally controlling the battle? That's …. Rough…. And scary."

Jazz then ask her Dad: "What do you mean this creature could made a portal even with the radiation? Did you see it doing so?"

"No, Skulker and I track down the crystal trail it left behind that lead us to the old portal. There I found frozen remains of the portal. I guess it also crystallize radiation too." Explain Jack.

"Even radiations? What are we fighting against? Satan's incarnation after the end of the world?" Vlad sneer in utter anger and fear. He adds then: "Don't get the wrong idea! This thing was just a duplicate! Not like mines but somewhere nearby! The source of this blasted thing is still out there maybe planning to strike us!"

Vlad mind was working at high speed, this thing came from a portal to earth, but the ecto-radiation should have melted it before it's even forming. Unless the crystal demon had absorb it, then had the tools or ability to form a portal. And speaking of radiations…

"Madeline, Jack! I'm certain this thing had ectoranium radiation in it! How come, once the beast died, it didn't explode on us?" The blue vampire asks.

The pale woman in blue suit mass her arm, still feeling some hitches from the crystallization, and then gave a theory in her mind: "Maybe he use it all when he fight us! If the ectoranium radiation where convert into some ecto-energy supplies, it could easily reach fantastic level of powers. That could explain his vast scale attacks and their intensity…"

"You mean it's some sort of ghost that could feed into a matter the usually burns other ghost? That's sciences fictions!" Jazz replied back at her theory, but soon correct herself: "but then again, we ghost make fictions a daily basis."

Jack explains her: "Ectoranium is very much like Uranium but instead of hurting humans it affects ghosts. All things considered, if a being managed to survive the intense exposure and violent changing effects of his body, then a ghost could feed of ectoranium anti-ghost energy. You're right about this being sciences fiction, princess, but the theory hasn't really been proven wrong"

Vlad add to this: "and its ever mutating state could explain how he managed to develop this new crystal curse on my arm! Not even a week as a ghost and I'm already back to study uncommon things!"

Jazz giggle at his remark, Maddie and Jack just stare humorlessly at him. Then Sam came in with a thirsty Ember and her boyfriend Skulker. Ember immediately run to the water bottle and emptied it of its ghostly translucid green liquid. Skulker notice Vlad: "Vlad! Old friend! You're finally back!"

The mighty mech-hunter hug/crush him, Jack, Maddie and Ember stare at the hunter behavior. Ember stares at her boyfriend who just hugs someone, while he was a heartless punk mercenary hunter! The Phantom adults stare at this, totally oblivious of Skulker past relation with Vlad, after five stunning seconds they look at Sam and Jazz. The red head psychologist was surprise: "What? I did tell you before that Skulker use to hunt Danny for his unique kind and that he had some sort of partnership with Vlad at one time! I didn't?"

"By their look, no you didn't Jazz." Sam grimly said. But the Phantom adults soon turn back to Vlad and the hunter, spreading weapons from seriously questionable place of their jumpsuits: "SKULKER! YOU TRAITOR!"

The soon to be victim stare at them, totally puzzled by this unexpected reaction. Vlad instead struggle free out of the hunter's clutch, very aware of the dangerous glint in the two former ghost hunter's eyes. It was second away before the vampire gets his second angry beat down by his, quite honestly, worst fear in the afterlife.

Skulker armor was being trash, crunched and melted by intense lasers from Jack and Maddie's cannons. But Ember soon joins the fight to save her boyfriends remains, her pony tails turning ablaze and furious bleu. The rock star blue fire attacks had accidently touch Vlad arms, incasing it in the mystic blue fire. Vlad soon scream in pain because he could actually feel his finger burning while they were supposed to be frozen and senseless.

Outside the tent, people could see fire and laser shooting out of the tent and causing havocs! But soon everyone stand still. Because a huge purple fist made of spider webs had crush the chaotic tent, Sam and Jazz where outside staring humorlessly at the mess.

"Jazz, I know you didn't think badly about it but, you could have tried to explain your parents about Skulker." Sam critiques the other girl. Jazz defend herself: "When I came back as a ghost, seven years ago, Mom was already friend with him and she told me she knew him a lot! Guess that's proves she was wrong and so was me in consequences!"

"Girls! What is it now?" Scream Tucker from the ground. Sam keep staring at her giant web made fist and answer him: "Maddie just discover the whereabouts of the ghost world 'greatest' hunters when we was alive. Just a big misunderstanding that could haves turns real ugly if it wasn't for Jazz and me."

"Ho Ok! By the way, Frost bite came by after I call for his support. Even if he didn't take just a few of his men, he said we should have a reunion tonight to prepare the city reconstruction and the citizen protection from any possible threat." The Pharaon teen told them.

"All right! Bring him here in… ten minutes. The time I fix the tent and their relationship" Jazz explain him. She then demand Sam: "Could you let them breath, please." The elegant goth smirk: "of course!"

**End chapter, but there's a surprise: one more on the road! I kind of made a huge four thousand and fifth hundred words chapter and decide to divide in two to be close by my regular length that is around two thousand and fifth hundred words.**


	9. Chapter 9:War by the ancients

**Surprise I made two chapters! Well actually I let inspiration flow me and end up with one chapter two time longer than normal with two distinct parts, so I cut them apart. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to give a thought**

**Disasteroïd 9**

While Jazz was giving speech about forgiveness and fixing at the same time the tent with telepath powers. Somewhere else, in the Observers court for those who ask, was a round table with seven chairs.

On one of those chairs, was Clockwork fiddling his time scepter clock, his animated thermos pet was angrily sulking at his chair feet, clearly pissed off to be here. At his right was Joy, a wizard dressed ghost with a white happy face and weird cross & spiral eyes. To the joyful spirit right was a little blond ghost girl dress like an adorable doll; it was Grim Reaper in disguise but all the seven other spirits already knows this one. He also had two of his loyal reapers crew in their black cloth waiting behind his chair. To the Reaper right was Pariah dark in his high glory sitting into a throne he brought to crush the ridiculous chair destined for him by the Observers, Fright Knight waiting behind. To the ghost king right was the Observers, one sitting on his chair, three standing behind him. Next to them was an empty chair, the chair was only here to symbolize the seven ancient spirits but its owner will never sit on it. At last, completing the circle was Lilith, a red cloaked person with a pink ribbon under the neck, steel boots and gauntlets and a dark emptiness shown inside the red cloak, the person had perched on its shoulder a little black bat with yellow glowing eyes.

The sitting Observer stands up and declare: "thank you for responding to this urgent reunion of the Seven Divine Spirits!" He bow in polite manners and then went in the topic: "We have been report of a ghost portal opening to earth this very day, sixteen hours ago."

"Really? We can now go back to earth?" ask a power hungry Pariah Dark. The Observer refute with a move of his head: "No, there's obliviously still too much ectoranium on the planet to be after-livable. But before the portal close, some strange crystal creature had entered our universe and had lunch an extremely violent attack on the ghostly Amity Park. Clockwork, if you please."

The purple cloaked ghost smirks and lifts his scepter to summon an image above the table, restituting in 3D the scene. The scene shows a portion of the ghost zone from the empty place of floating object of Walker territory to the shiny and colorful ghostly city.

"The creature had first attack the Warden's lair and had easily conquered the prison." While the time Master explain, changing into his toddler version. His thermos pet was eyeing with a quite surprise interest. "As the image will show you the beast first wandered to Walker's prison and easily entered." A teal creature snaking his way to the warden's lair was doing as the time master explain.

"An easy guess of you would be that he totally conquers the prison. From his inmate to his police forces!" the prison soon incase itself into a luminous crystal masse. "HAHAHAHAHA! They sooo had deserve that one!" Cackle the animated thermos, who then ask greedily: "Did they died? Please tell they were destroyed!"

Clockwork gently pat the thermos cap and go on: "While frozen in the crystal block there was still a way for them to get out. Walker and his last, but not less strong men, have lock up themselves into an electric prison thus protecting them from the crystallization." "Haaaw! Shoot!" wined the thermos.

"The crystal creature had frozen the prison in purpose of preparing itself to lunch a massive attack to, what it probably considers the biggest threat around, Amity Park ghostly city." The crystal Egg shatters to release the dragon like beast. Once free it immediately charged in spiral motion to the city, forming a frozen crystal tornado. Once it impacts the center of the city, everyone around the table understood it was extremely strong.

"Everyone there must have been stunned after that, am I right?" Ask the ghost king. The time master nod: "Indeed, and what wasn't their surprise when they discover a frozen tornado smashing in the center of the city!" "WHOOOHOOO! He did better than me with that! I'm Jealous!" excitedly screams the thermos.

Clockwork continues on: "After a short while, some small crystal monsters, probably summoned minions, had charge out of the frozen column and attack everyone around. Here's a sample of what they do!" the image change to show a group of four defender forces against two of those crystal soldiers. The monsters had slide on the road ground and slice two defenders, their cut's had immediately changed into crystal and spread over their body, petrifying them in less than thirty seconds. Grim comment: "Bummer! Those each of their attacks would froze us in instant?". The purple ghost nod: "even if those minions only have close combat attacks, yes any damaged place by them would freeze you. But there is worst, the dragon beast from earlier had _phased_ through the crystal he formed, we ghost are totally enable of phasing in our dimension and that applies to those crystal too." As the time master explain the image show the dragon phasing out of the columns, it then show the beast blew energy blast that incase in crystal building's and strong holds of the city defenders.

"It's terrible! How did they manage to beat this thing? Between a surprise attacks and this vicious ability, no one could have control all this chaos in time!" Joy was in one of his rare unhappy mood, finding the citizen in an unfair distress.

"Well, Vlad Plasmius had save them all, thanks to his abilities and expertise he gain through his twenty years of half ghost" Clockwork answer the game spirit, showing the blue vampire battling through a mass of crystal monster, shocking and breaking them with his electric powers.

"haa! They had a weakness against electricity! That's more fair and balanced!" Joy comment, pleased. The animated thermos grumbles "where's all the fun if it's that easy to defeat them?" But Clockwork continue one: "they are also sensible to sound, Ember, who I believe everyone had heard of her, had used her musical powers to break the crystal the enemies are made of, but sadly the dragon had counter her attack!" The scene show the rock star Diva singing in her micro with her gigantic stereo behind her, then minions turning into dust and at last the shattering Dragon under the sounds attacks, the same beast being surround by a flow of ghosts ready to give him the final blow. But to everyone surprise except the Observers, Clockwork and Lilith, the Dragon began to wailed and energy charged waves slam through the city, half frizzing every ghost who hadn't raise a shield, including a defeated Ember and the army around the dragon.

"That's…. my… ghostly wail? But mine don't freeze people!" Scream the thermos. "Now even I think the situation is getting desperate, how did they stop it?" The ghost King asks. "I told you, it's was Plasmius who save the day." the time spirit shift from aged form to toddler "He join Ember through the chaos and unfroze her to get help against an army of minions, once recovered the rock star had replay her crystal breaking concert and…" then the purple ghost turned middle aged adult "…this time the dragon didn't have a chance to counter back thanks to Maddie Phantom, king Tuck, the Red Huntress and the Samantha Manson, the Black maiden."

"Those four had stand up against the huge beast?" Ask the little bat on Lilith shoulder. "I and my mistress are quite impressed!" the red clothed person nod gently, supporting her spokesman. "Haa! But I see it wasn't finish yet!" beamed Joy.

Clockwork nod: "indeed! Our four heroes had met a quite dangerous foe." He shift in an old man "the real beast had reveal himself and had transform the corps of the crumbling dragon into a crystal sand tempest, slowly crystallizing its victims." He shifts back to a young adult "but the worst of it was his attacks, wide and overpowerful! I don't think even Pariah could display that much powers at once." Finish the old Clockwork.

"Excuse me?" Said a shocked ghost king, he was shocked that someone could be stronger than him and his infinite energy resources making him tireless and still able to pull disastrous attacks. "There's no way someone could even match my divine power source much less beat….. Ho by the gods! How those he do that!" Pariah had went into an angry rant about his powers, but been cut short when he saw the spray motions of crystal energy bullets made by the demon. And then the forming crystal forest created by the raining bullets. The king had one of his rare moments of limp jaw, not knowing what to do and Fright Knight was shaking in either delight or fear in his armor.

"I thought so." Stated the adult Clockwork. Grim, the expert in transformation, then said: "The dude his converting the frozen energy in the air to feed his attacks! Considering that our ghostly universe is over charged with ecto-energy even in the air, the guy could actually have more powers than Pariah himself!"

The time master finish briefly: "Thanks goodness, Vlad Plasmius had joined the group and had elaborated a winning strategy based on the crystal being dispelled by electricity. But has you can see at the end…" Joy cut him and explained: "He was trying to form a new crystal energy that wouldn't be dispelled by electricity! He couldn't unfreeze his harm once he frees it from the beast. The creature was giving that wide range attack and still has enough focus to prepare new attacks in the middle of the fight! He could have being an awesome boss in one of my games! They were lucky to strike him just before he began to use his new energy."

"yes, Joy. And that's what troubles me the most, because I am certain that this monster was just a mere duplicate. The real one must still be in on earth out of our vision range." State the purple ghost.

Then the Observer began to speak again: "we ask you all to come for we need to prevent this menace from lunching maybe more violent and wide attacks. The sheer display of power this monster had showed us isn't something we could not take lightly…" but the cyclopean ghost was cut by the dominant voice of Lilith: "_**My demons and Childs will stay hidden in the ghost universe shadows! We will not partake to this fight that would probably lead us to regain Earth. I said that none of us will go back to the living and I stay straight to my words!**_"

The Observer held his evident poker face with his forced smiling eye: "very well… we were hoping for some support of at least a few of your charged, but we can do with them just in defense." Joy stands up from his chair and beamed: "I would gladly join you! This enemy is a real challenge for me! And I'm sure Pariah would come along, right?" The wizard like ghost turns to the ghost king. Pariah held a smirk: "I have to defend my reputation of my infinite power! Plus I get to control Earth if I made most of the work!" Grim reaper joins in: "I too, with my best pupils we will join! The purpose of my organization has lost most of his goals when there's no more ex-living soul to guide, where are just good for shape shifting and space distortion!" Clockwork also joins: "I will offer you the service of my divine and near omniscient logic. One of my charges has being missing since the Disasteroïde. I wish to know what happen to him."

The Observer gaze around the table and then conclude: "We Observers will sustain your army in recruiting, founding and materials through the ghost universe wide organization we created. Now our next subject will be what we plan."

The bat on Lilith shoulder speaks again for his mistress: "this doesn't concern my mistress anymore. We trust you will do what is best for our common purpose of greater good." At this, the bat and Lilith disappear in a dark vortex, leaving an empty chair.

Clockwork sight, but then began to speak: "I suggest we gather forces dedicated against the crystallization such as ghost with electric powers or at least fire powers. But we will still have trouble to access Earth…."

Grim enthusiastically respond him: "Me and the reapers could transform space to the point of creating dimensional portal to one place to another! Well my hundred best pupils could at least. Even if it's risky with the ectoranium radiations, I'm sure we could forces our way if we work hard on it!"

The old purple ghost smile and nod gratefully: "We discuses this further away after this reunion, I got two brilliant scientists that could help you a lot!"

Pariah then slams his fist on the table for attention: "I will prepare my troops for the incoming attacks; it would be probably around Amity Park anyway. Unless the enemy doesn't control were the portals open, but it's most certain that we will have an army to hold back after what you show us!"

The Observer add: "We will launch a campaign policy to unroll new ghosts and gathers all your army needs for the conquest of Earth"

"I'll train your men Pariah! A few of my games should be helpful there! Then I think I would try helping Grim with the portals" the joyful spirit beam again.

With a sight, the ghost king accepts for Joy help, the notions of game of this ghost can be very large and always surprising. Last time he almost lost his crown, his king title, on a card game name strip-poker. Why it was in bar with tons of women around him was beyond him.

**Yup, this means war! Now I believe that the action will soon come back, maybe next chapter! But I'm certain that it would be in chapter 11. **

**Read and comment if you want something, I try to improve my grammar but don't know if it paid off or not. Hope to update soon!**

**May you read a nice fan fiction and now bye!**


	10. Chapter 10:sign in, sign again they said

**Disasteroïd 10**

**Sign in, sign again they said**

Vlad was in the back of the Phantom speeder, this miniature space ship originally meant to explore the ghost zone. Nearby him was Jazz, writing some journal on her portable computer. The adults wouldn't want to lunch some conversation and still seem cold to him, Vlad guess saving them all once do not excuse his attitude of their past lives. Ho well, it's still better than occasionally look outside to see Spectra in multiple red disguise, from cowgirl to red flying UFO, he's waiting for the bunny girl for the next miles.

"So, what are we going to do over this… _army_… Do they intent to attack someone?" The vampire asks. He just spots Spectra nursing Klemper in Baby dress. To his pleasure, Maddie answer first: "well, do you know about the ancient spirits?

-Yes, indeed I heard of their legend* and had a nasty encounter with Pariah Dark... I'm begging you, he's not about to unroll us, right?

-Well, maybe but… actually it's Clockwork who calls us. He's the Master of Time with the ability to see the past and future and try to control people destinies!

-Control destinies? How did you meet him?

-Actually, it's Jazz who heard about him and found him."

Vlad saw Spectra in red leather combat dress, with a matching whip. Jazz lift her head out of her screen: "Ho yes! With the help of Sam and Tucker we look for his lair, some sort of church dedicated for clocks and time. I wanted to have answer like when I'll see my brother again." Then her exited express went sad: "But he didn't know too, the ectoranium had blind him from earth, now he can only predict the future in the ghost world. Since Danny never came back as a ghost, chances are he still lives over here… even though it's obliviously impossible!"

Vlad, who peek Spectra as miss universe, was shocked: "Danny…. Had survived? That's impossible! Him more than anyone couldn't have survived! He was charging the Disasteroïd, in ghost form! He should have died way before me!" the entire family stare at him, even Jack who was riding the ship blindly to a floating rock with an oasis and nomads tents on it and Spectra as Persian princess. "JACK THE ROAD!"

The big man turn his head just on time to dodge the oasis, after the nearby crash that didn't seems to even bother the women, Vlad continue fuming: "**I say more if you give your word, Jack, to stay focus in front of us!** Where was I… ha yes! I've died of ecto-radiation directly out of the asteroid itself, touching it while being ghost is unreal! All spectral being would have burn way before it!"

"Unless…" Jazz counter him "…unless he managed to absorb and used this anti-ghost energy! But I admit this totally pure science fiction."

Vlad grumble in defeat then add so he could ignore spectra as an air pilot: "Science Fiction or not, he's unfound and if even the Observers or other omnipresent being didn't found a clue about him, your theory is the best option!"

They all silence at this Remarque, they do already know that, still hearing it aloud was another thing, and Maddie voice the dreaded question that would logically come to: "…then, why our baby boy, even though it was just his creation would attack us like it did a week ago? He never had done that, not to this extent when he fought back the ghosts."

But no one answer her, for Jack said they arrive to The ghost king land and castle, a sea of military tent surrounding it all around, and quite impressive army of ghost. Vlad saw that most ghosts keep together least a group of three from their respective culture, and Spectra in amazons like red leather armor. Viking dead in the seas, Snow beasts from the far frozen, rock stars with guitar/chainsaw, colorful centaurs, and human size action figures. Ho there's even more variety farther away in the horizon, but Vlad thought it was already a quite _large_ army. He didn't believe it would work well all together, especially with Spectra disguise as a women dictator.

They all flew out of the Speeder and went to the castle entrance, their Maddie ask the guards where she could find Clockwork, the skeleton centurion guard guide them in the huge castle maze. The group had seen multiple scientific ghosts working on weapons and trying to study crystals dust left from the crystal beasts, and ignore Spectra as a princess. When they reach a huge room with lot of scrap of metals and wires, Clockwork was here, nearby him a black hooded woman with red hair and sober deep green dress from around mid-seventeen century.

"Well hello there Jazz, mister & misses Phantom, and Plasmius too of course." The purple clad ghost granted them, the vampire being surprised he knows them. He continues on: "I'm Clockwork, master of all time and premonitions! I call you all here to help the reapers…" he motions the dark hooded woman "… to build a portal to the earth, either one big enough for battalions or at least multiples to the same destination."

The woman present herself: "I'm Lady Rose Green, one of the best shapshift reapers of all, a few comrades reapers and I are working with deforming space to create a portal to earth, so far we never even reach it for a milliseconds, but Master Clockwork said that you and your science would be able to stabilize long enough our work to pierce through!"

Jack shake her hand, jovially presenting himself and his wife: "The pleasure is for us, I'm Jack Phantom and this is Maddie, my wife, the young girl is my daughter Jazz and the….. the blue one is Vlad Master…" His tone went sad and cold when presenting Vlad, to the fruitloop dismay.

"Well then I leave you the Phantoms, I'll take Vlad with me." The purple ghost grab the vampire hands and drag him along his way. Jazz excuse herself: "I'll go with them; I'm not a scientist of portals to other worlds." And fallow them.

Leading the while keeping Vlad hand, Clockwork start explaining what he was waiting from the vampire: "After we saw your impressive fight against the crystal demon last week: me and the Observers decide to put you in our elite infantry. Your mission will be more complicate and dangerous, but I promise rewards and a really nice paycheck for your service!"

Vlad struggle to get out of the time ghost grip, yelling: "But I don't want to! My only goal now is to make myself forgiven!"

Clockwork turns his toddler face to him, smiling: "Well, you see, there's a good chance that you may investigate and found Danny Phantom, the missing son of your college friend and your beloved nephew! Wouldn't it that be a nice gift for saying sorry?"

Jazz respond before Vlad ponder the proposition: "That is if HE found him and save him! Even if he do get high chances, my parents are very reluctant to let Vlad nearby Danny! I personally must agree that the two of them nearby would end surely into a fight if ever they see each other!"

While the time master in old man form keeps smirking, Spectra pop from behind him: "But it's also an occasion to redeem you in big steps! Risky, yes! But all things considered, it can hardly go worst between him and the Phantoms! You had already forgiven him, no?"

Jazz stare annoyed at Spectra, the woman in red suit sure is determined to get Vlad for her. But she still answers her: "yes it's true I forgive him! But I know that no matter how sincere he was when he told me about his redemption: 'Old habits die hard, especially for ghosts!'"

Vlad stare at her, shocked that he had actually convince her so easily, he was even starting to think she was hiding something from him. Still, as the ever gentleman he was: "Well hello Misses Spectra! What a surprise to see you here!" his sarcasm couldn't be miss, but Spectra only laughs at it and turn her attention back to Clockwork: "So you said he would be in your elite troop, right? What are you hoping for him to do?"

The adult aged time Master nod: "Indeed, we want him to lead groups of selected ghosts and exploit their full potential. But I must warn you that you might have tensions between you and your comrades."

Reaching their destination, Clockwork opens the door to a small reunion room. Inside, Vlad stare at the two other ghosts, one was an animated Fenton thermos trying to build a crème pie catapult, aimed at the door. Vlad had a very bad memory of that blasted thing**. The other ghost was a young woman with snow white hair tied in a long pony tail, a black and white super hero jumpsuit with a characteristic Dp emblem. Vlad paled in mute horror when he saw it was Danielle, the female failed clone of Danny! She seems to have grown up these last ten years, but her clear blue skin betray she had died and came back as a ghost any way.

The albino girl turns her head to the door spotting Clockwork, smiling at Jazz and Spectra and giving surprised death glare at Vlad. Yup, definitely the failed clone he lied, mistreat and almost melt away without an ounce of remorse.

"Clockwork, you must be joking me! There is no way I'd work with him! Do you know he tried to melt me when I was still alive!" Dani scream in anger. The thermos notices the vampire.

"Now, now, Dani! I'm well aware of that problem between you, but right now he's the one with the most experience against the crystal beasts, so you must rely on his strategies and plans, I'll give the missions so he's quite limited. Would that satisfy you?" the purple clothed ghost gently explains and asks. Then he had: "plus: he's said he's in the path of redemption. And Jasmine here can say its full honest redemptions!"

Dani huff in indignation: "He had to die to realize he's a miserable and despicable fruitloop? Nuhu! I know way too well how redemptfull ghost are! I'll never trust him! NEVER!"

Jazz, Spectra and Clockwork shoot back, in automate voice ton: "Never saying nerver!"

Dani sulk at this, while the thermos finish his trap and then lunch it. The pie score right in Vlad face: "HAHAHAHA! I'll obey, but I'll do it my way, with my methods! And that means, Clockwork, you have to **release me from my thermos prison/body!**"

Clockwork stares in humor at the thermos pet: "What? You still didn't manage to do it by yourself? Then you still deserve to stay a thermos then!"

"_**!**_" The puny thermos had shouted a ghostly wail out of his scream, then still with a wailing voice: "_**I COULD HAVE BEEN OUT BY NOW? I MISS SOMETHING?... NOOOOOOO I'M A FOOOOOOOOOOL….. AGAIN!**_"

Jazz stare in mute horror at the thermos, the voice couldn't be missing to her, she the ask fearfully Clockwork:" Tell me it's not who I think it is! Tell me!"

Spectra glare with a raised eyebrow: "You know this psychedelic thing?"

The purple clad ghost keeps smirking: "Well Dan why don't you present yourself properly."

Jazz scream: "**NO WAY! IT'S ACTUALY HIM AND**… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Ho my goodness, Clockwork! You shouldn't have hid this from us! !"

Both Vlad and Spectra look at girl in her maddening laughs, Vlad was getting worried about who the hell could be stuck in the thermos. But before he could even say anything Spectra cut him and ask: "Is it possible to join your group, Clockwork?"

"Sorry Spectra, even though you are a good fighter and got lots of talents, you are not suited for this work! You could however, with your partner Bertrand join our special medical team to heal them once their back from their missions!" the time Master answer h94er.

The red suited woman jump on the proposal: "deal!"

Jazz look frantically at her, still out of breath for laughing at the thermos miserable state, she wasn't going to let her alone nearby Vlad, way too dangerous!

Dani snap out of her sour mood and ask the time Master: "What will be our mission any way?"

Clockwork, in his old man form respond: "Your first mission for now is to protect this section of the castle where scientists and reapers are are working on opening a portal to earth and analyzing the weakness of the crystal beasts! You most also learn them and help them to establish a base on earth so we can began to lunches attacks on the enemy's domain! The major risk knows until now from it until now might be only petrifaction…. Without a chance to move before years or shattering, that is."

The thermos, still in its hysteric self misery, screams: "I DON'T CARE! IT'S PROBABLY BETTER THEN THIS FREAKING THERMOS/BODY/JAIL!"

Dani glare at the pest and then shoot a bleu fire ball at him, which it screams back: "OUCH! What was that for?"

"For shutting you out, annoyance!" the clone girl answers him gravely, and then turn her attention back to Vlad who was whipping his face off crème.

At first she was just staring at him with maddening hatred, but then with a short sight, she walk to him. She grabs him by the collar with one hand, raising the other in front of his face with pulsing green ecto-blast, she then told him, with the all threatening tons she could muster: "Look well at what I gain when I died!" Vlad obeyed before she even order, he saw the plasmic energy froze in green crystals of ice, then turn in electric bolts, then in liquid droplet of goo to finish in an angry blue blaze. "This Vlad, is the powers of the other failed clones! I gained them with their memories when I died and came back as a full ghost! Their memories! You get it? I know everything you did to me and the others clones! You're rashness, cruel statement and heartless disposal! You though melting and destroying us would clean you from that? Well guess again!"

After blowing this to his face, after tasting the silent horror in the vampire eyes, after being sure she makes her point very clear with her death glare she let him go and fall limply on the floor.

Jazz staring at the vampire, her eyes getting wider in realization, she mutter: "…clones? As if in vitro ones? YOU CLONE MY BABY BROTHER!" her laugh hysteria was long gone, drenched in a lava-burning anger, her red hair where flowing like an enchanted banshee. Dani held a smug on her face, which was wiped out by a revengeful animated thermos. Spectra stand between Vlad and Jazz, keeping the girl from using her telekinetic powers to trash the place and calming her anger with gentle hush. Yet the red suited woman still held a nasty smirk, delighted she get Vlad all to her by the time Jazz cool off.

Clockwork stare at all this with a poker face, even though he knows what's going to happen next, he still found the situation exceptionally tight. They might lose this war if he doesn't use well these explosive components together. How well, it's the best choice, without long terms consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>The end at last! Sorry for such long update, I had written other stories in mind and then lost some tracks, but now I'm back on the road. You'll even get a glimps of these other stories I had in mind, hehehe!<strong>

***- the Ancients legend is told and explain in one of my Drabbles of Clockwork and a Thermos, basically, it explains the origin of the seven ancients mentioned in the previous chapter, their powers and role in the universe. Just for info, Clockwork has the power of divine logic, making him omniscient because he can deduce all possibilities, even if they don't ever happen in any timeline. (he, after all, see the events in time from above and all twists and turn they could take.. or not!)**

****- explained (sort of) in my Drabbles of Clockwork and a thermos. Dan, the evil future adult Danny, had turn into an animated thermos (wich I found the concept just extremly funny). He had been lock by Danny in 'The Ultimate Enemy' from the series. Since then he had tried to get out, but instead his ecto-energy had fused with the thermos containing him. The infuse thermos had since then turn into an extension of his body, preventing him from ever been able to break free. Yet he never thought that he could have just push the release button to get out.**

**That's a lot of explanations, I know but I wanted to make it clear for you (hope it was). Well anyway, I don't promise to write anytime soon because I might go back to my other stories first, if not then a new chapter will be up by two weeks or less.**


	11. Chapter 11:If only I'd push the button!

**Disasteroïd 11**

"Jack! Where's the on/off button? I hope it's not inside of the portal again."- "No worries Mad! It's just at your left, closed behind the ecto-steel housing."- "Ha! Excellent work, sweetheart!"-"how goes the security mechanism? Can it resist the enemy?"-"Yes! Almost done. Just a few glitches with the elemental power dispenser, nothing big. Once fixed, all we needed is to switch the ecto-charges to changes the defense's weapons elements and…"

Danni lost the next part, pounding too much from the previous statement. She was guarding the Fentons and their work, the reaper meant to help them was nearby her. The said reaper was a red head woman in green dress from the seventeen century, drinking tea and giving notes and advice to build a functional portal to earth, and scribbling calculation for a precise destination: Amity Park on earth!

You could almost say she was doing nothing but when you see the chaotic teamwork of the Fentons, you understand she couldn't blend in. Danni had mixed up feeling toward the goofy scientist couple, she does have a genetic link with them and could pass as their daughter, but she's a clone of their son. Her reasons was that she wasn't raised by them, didn't really know them and never truly tried to join them. Even when they came back as ghosts, she only presents herself as the clone and reject made by Vlad Master/Plasmius. It was five years ago, and not on the best condition she may add.

After the Disasteroïd, she was the last living human in the universe, yet she keeps it secret and grows until she was nineteen. At her birthday she had suffer terrible health troubles added with weird nightmare of melting, she went to a hospital and her case of half ghost was revealed. The news went to Maddie, who had just barely found Jazz after five years separated by death. When both girls had join Danni, they were shocked to see a female version of Danny. Maddie even thoughts she had lied to herself and forces her _second daughter_ to act like a boy. Jazz slap her and remind her she gave birth to a boy with all the stuff boys had. The scene had made Danni laugh like never she had before.

After she had managed to explain them from where she was, this took several weeks for her to open up, she was almost adopted by Maddie. The clone girl had to explain her she didn't really need a family and had already lots of reliable friends, still the mother of her model stayed stubborn. She even starts research to heal her, but nothing work, not even the miraculous ecto-dejecto. The last had even accelerated the process.

It was Jazz, when Danni had confessed her nightmare, who managed to understand what was going on. She had put together my nightmare with my past, especially the other failed clones that had all died melting. Those clones souls are fusing inside her and with her, the last living clone. The fusion was turning her into a full ghost. Her humanity was slipping from flesh to ectoplasm. She was turning into the ghost of all Danny's clones! She thought she would lose herself and her personality, but Jazz had managed to help her through this. Once she was full ghost, she held all the powers, potential and more importantly, the memories of all the clones Vlad had created and thrown away like they were trash.

Her hatred of the man had reached a new devilish level; she was ready to do the worst to Vlad if only he paid dearly for his crimes. Again it was Jazz who saved her from the dangerous madness and Maddie too. All the Fentons had something to pay back to Vlad, the man was just the most cruel and unforgiving person they met. Jazz, always the cool minded of the family, had again protected us from revenge.

The day she saw Vlad again, after she had explore the ghost zone, made maps and relations, doing some experience with 'aunt' Maddie and then playing around with 'uncle' Jack, having sisters privileged time with Jazz…. She knew that revenge on Vlad wasn't worth it. No, that's not exact, being happy and live without the fruitloop was the ultimate punishment she could inflict on the jerk! He's not worth anything else!

But now the dude happen to be the most experimented guy against the new threat of Ghostly Amity Park, and all this happen when she was discovering a new land hours away! She's not letting the man excuse himself with just heroics acts! _He must at least suffer the cruelty he inflicted on each of his creation!_

The door open, letting Jazz, with dark baggy eyes, enter the room and join Danni and the red head woman… it was Rose Green, right?

"How it's going on?" Jazz ask, her ton held a restrained frustration. Rose answer without leaving her calculation: "Almost done, today we should be able to do a miniature portal to do testes and next week a bigger one for commando's infiltration"

Jazz raised an eyebrow: "I thought it would take less time for a man sized portal?" Rose node and then explain: "Yes indeed, but I want a portal that can change its destination! That way, we cut off the enemy of ever fallowing us."

"Okay… ho, hello Danni! I didn't know it was you who guards the portal experiment!" Jazz said surprised, she's definitely tired. "Well, Vlad had been drag to get geared up, which I say it's a bad idea. Then the weird thermos isn't reliable, way too much eager to make the castle blow up! So that leaves me." She explained, then with venom: "What about the ultimate jerk?"

"Vlad? Well he's still trustworthy for now, but thing could take a turn for worst if Spectra keep messing around!" Jazz sound defeated at the mention of the red dressed counselor. "She doesn't know Vlad that well, yet, but I fear she used Vlad weakness and anger him enough to drag him back to his bitter self! That's the last thing we need right now!"

Danni, half angry that the vampire is stuck with the leech, ask: "Why do you keep helping him? You know how awful and dangerous he is!"

"I do, I also know why! Don't forget Danni, I read minds now. I had sought in him all over his heart! If we leave him by, what he done in his twenty years alone would repeat again, that leaves us two options:

-either we cut for good all bounds with the man, risking an even more bitter and insane Plasmius,

- either we fix the mess by giving him a chance so we get a hold on him long enough until he lost his bitterness!"

Danni didn't like Jazz logic, but she must agree that leaving Vlad by itself is way too dangerous, now he doesn't have restrained of secrecy or money to lose. He got nothing to lose! Jazz offering him redemption and a new chance is just for keeping the monster at bay.

Vlad join them the next hour, the vampire was in a jumpsuit similar to Jack's but it was white with white gloves and boot with red lines at the border, a matching little bag on each sides of the gold belt, meant to stock multiple device for his missions and at last a golden P with a red V behind as a chest emblem. He asks if he could help. Maddie cold glare and Danni death one stop him before even asking aloud. So instead he asks Jazz about the thermos that had smack on his face a crème pie before: "Jasmine? How did you meet this… weird animated thermos?"

"Dan? We'll he wasn't a thermos last time I saw him. Even thought it only last a short moment, my only encounter with him was the most terrific experience I lived. I'm including the afterlife. So seen this over psychopath, and arrogant, ghost from ten years in the future being turn into a thermos is freaking hilarious! Hhahahaha! But now that I think of it, where is he?"

* * *

><p>Dan was busy trying to get out of his thermos; the animated cylinder couldn't grasp what he misses. 'Was the steel cutting laser was the trick? No… the chainsaw? No… I would suffer and W.C. said it was a simple and evident task… jumping into lava? No…'<p>

Clockwork sneaks behind the thermos, and then said "boo".

Dan turns his cap-head in angry tantrum: "What do you want! Another misery to rub at my face!"

The time master denied and explains him: "No actually, I decide that you at your full potential would be a nice safe measure."

'The dude went wild again! He's actually thinking me, with my god like body and not the thermos one, would be a safe measure?! We'll let just play along until he free me at last of this insult of prison!' The animated thermos though.

"But, of course, knowing you, I'll put some rules you won't break! At least, not without regretting it!" The purple clad ghost adds.

"Of course!..." said pettily Dan, a shake of his cap-head and he goes on: "anything must be better than this infernal body/prison!"

"Good, and for your good behavior these last hours, I'll even let you choose which will be you restrain." Joyfully beam the time master. He then pulls a paper with the list o options he offers:

"You could submit yourself to a magic lamp, bound by the genies rule, you won't be allowed to kill at all and grant all your master wishes. The master will of course be me, but you get nearby cosmic powers and are able to wander freely out of your lamp at anytime you wish."

The thermos shoot back: "Come on! You propose me another tiny prison! I'll pass for the genie stuff! I like to have a real freedom!"

Clockwork shrug like it wasn't a problem: "suit you. I personally think you would have found some serious benefit. Anyway, the next restrain I propose would be put by Joy.."

Dan cut him short: "I'm not, never ever, let this freaking clown bound my powers with some sort of childish rules! Imagine the guy state I must roll dice and beg for double six for a full ecto-letal-blast! Better sign up with the devil!"

"Which lead us to the last option, you sign a pact with a devil's contract, but you must warned that it's Lilith who wrote it, so don't complain about harshness!"

"….. The few time I met Lilith, she really picky and strict about moral behavior, but I know she would also reward me for good behavior too. What's on the said contract?"

Clockwork pull out of his cloth a hold parchment with bloody red symbols on the back, then read aloud:

"_Who ever sign this will be forbidden to kill and gravely injure,_

_Whether it's physically or emotionally!_

_Each infraction will divide your strengths by two._

_Who ever sign this will also be granted, for each heroic deed,_

_To see its strengths multiply by two!_

_A great sacrifice will end the pact you signed."_

Dan ask: "that's all?"

The time Master node, and even show him the paper so he could read it, then thermos thought a while, pondering his options. The time Master was sure the thermos was looking for a way to get the restrains off. Joy would be the best option for that, the spirit isn't one to make rules permanent, but his over joyfulness would make Dan run for his sanity. The lamp isn't a bad option too, if he managed to find someone to wish him free of the lamp, he get in bonus cosmic magic powers with it. But he chose…

"I'll sign this pact with the devil! And before you ask, it's because of all the others; it's the only one who allowed me to punch people! Which I'm in a real bad need to!"

With a sigh, Clockwork accept this, he'll petty the ghost for a long time when he'll understood that there isn't that much of evil to fight and that he can't really kill them if not necessary to save. But he'll complain later. "Sign with your blood, and don't complain about the consequences!"

"yeah! yeah! I know the slang!" The thermos bite his forked tong, with the ectoplasm dripping, he then used it to sign an elegant electric green signature. The paper began to glow red and come to life, then to enlace the thermos.

"hey! I think he likes me! Now free at last!"

Clockwork knelt to the thermos level, turn him to the side and push the release button. In a flash, Dan was out, stunned by the light. When his eyes could see again he turn to Clockwork and stare at his hand, still pressing the release button.

Then Dan mind went blank and start rewinding his life as a thermos:

_I had managed to create first my miniature cape for this ridiculous thermos. I then build deadly lasers with the roof lamps. Then I hack W.C. computer and download vision from an erased alternate universe where evil rules._

_All that in one week without hands! _

_I was forced to obey, doing errands such as stealing the crown of fire and ring of rage from Vlad, while still being a thermos! I had to clean my mess, work at a restaurant in the ghost zone so I could pay the damages I cause! I had been force to cleans the Observers council toilettes, with all the aberrant, slimy and nauseous thing wandering in there! Forced to risk myself with sabotaging the Fenton deadly weapons, tweaking their poisons into remedies and bury what couldn't be fixes!_

_All that with tiny jumps, a Cap mouth and most importantly no hands!_

_I had to reinvent bureaucracy for the eyeballs paperwork! Play and beat Joy every single time the ghost was bored and about to change cities into one of his insane games! Found Grim reaper when he was hiding from his immortal's assassin job! AND DOING IT BECAUSE THE FREAKY DUDE LURE HIM TO!_

_AND STILL WITH NO HANDS! COULD YOU EVEN IMAGINE IT!_

_And all that, this entire goody work, __**ALL THIS HUMILIATION!**__ Could have been avoided if…._

"If you had even think to push the release button! Yes, it is insulting. And you can only blame yourself." The purple ghost finish his though for him.

Dan had tea… No he wasn't **CRYING OUT OF SHAME!** He was…hu…. Yes that's it…. He was so enraged that his constricted eyes were tearing! Out of rage, not shame!

The adult ghost lunch himself at the Time master, only to be frozen in the air like… he was suspended in time! NOOOO! He still had the time medallion in him! He can feel it!

Clockwork began:"I'm well aware that these…" picking with his finger one of Dan's tears ".. are out of rage, and shame! Who wouldn't?" he shrug it away, then grow menacing: "But if you think having one of MY TIME MEDALLION, that I MADE, would have protect you from me and my powers: We'll no, you're not! The medallions put you to a different time stream independent of the main one, but I can still froze it and even leave you in this state while the rest of the world goes by!"

If he could, Dan would have shiver at the thought of being totally paralyzed, the thermos prison wasn't this bad, could still do something back then.

"But, now that you know that you are powerless against me, I'm letting you discover what kind of pact you had signed." The time master cease his spell, and Dan charge straight at him, in an insane hope of at least smacking his face! But before he even touches him, by an inch, he was violently pull back. Then slam hard at the ceiling, then floor, then he lost his position for there was more slaming. They went until the wall totally crumble, so are his bones, and Dan was left on floor again, staring at the animated contract he signed earlier. "No… way… a piece of…."

"_I will warn you just this once! Then you goanna literally FEEL your power lose by two! Buuut, I'm sure you'll also crawl for the power boost! After all you are a power hungry jerk, right?"_the contract cut him off.

"W.C. … I hate you with a passion!" Dan is smack by the time staff "YEAHOW!"

"That's for my initials, it's C.W.!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers, so what do you think of C.W. and W.C. joke? I found it Funny that the initial of the Time Master could be tweaked into Toilets initials^^<strong>

**That said, actions should take place next chapter, we finish with explaining and presenting the new afterlife cause by the Disasteroïd, the big lines and major characters are done!**

**I like to thanks all who are still fallowing now since I started, I excuse myself for my low and eractic update since I try to do a lot of thing at the same time. Hopefully, I should soon be able to get a constant, then again I dunno what tomorow will be.**

**Before I leave, I'd had leaves some tips on what type the next attack would be. If you guess right, you get a cookie^^**

**Have a nice fanfiction and nice day with that!**


	12. Chapter 12:because of a tiny light bug

**Surprise I made two chapters! Well actually I let inspiration flow me and end up with one chapter two time longer than normal with two distinct parts, so I cut them apart. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to give a thought**

**Disasteroïd 9**

While Jazz was giving speech about forgiveness and fixing at the same time the tent with telepath powers. Somewhere else, in the Observers court for those who ask, was a round table with seven chairs.

On one of those chairs, was Clockwork fiddling his time scepter clock, his animated thermos pet was angrily sulking at his chair feet, clearly pissed off to be here. At his right was Joy, a wizard dressed ghost with a white happy face and weird cross & spiral eyes. To the joyful spirit right was a little blond ghost girl dress like an adorable doll; it was Grim Reaper in disguise but all the seven other spirits already knows this one. He also had two of his loyal reapers crew in their black cloth waiting behind his chair. To the Reaper right was Pariah dark in his high glory sitting into a throne he brought to crush the ridiculous chair destined for him by the Observers, Fright Knight waiting behind. To the ghost king right was the Observers, one sitting on his chair, three standing behind him. Next to them was an empty chair, the chair was only here to symbolize the seven ancient spirits but its owner will never sit on it. At last, completing the circle was Lilith, a red cloaked person with a pink ribbon under the neck, steel boots and gauntlets and a dark emptiness shown inside the red cloak, the person had perched on its shoulder a little black bat with yellow glowing eyes.

The sitting Observer stands up and declare: "thank you for responding to this urgent reunion of the Seven Divine Spirits!" He bow in polite manners and then went in the topic: "We have been report of a ghost portal opening to earth this very day, sixteen hours ago."

"Really? We can now go back to earth?" ask a power hungry Pariah Dark. The Observer refute with a move of his head: "No, there's obliviously still too much ectoranium on the planet to be after-livable. But before the portal close, some strange crystal creature had entered our universe and had lunch an extremely violent attack on the ghostly Amity Park. Clockwork, if you please."

The purple cloaked ghost smirks and lifts his scepter to summon an image above the table, restituting in 3D the scene. The scene shows a portion of the ghost zone from the empty place of floating object of Walker territory to the shiny and colorful ghostly city.

"The creature had first attack the Warden's lair and had easily conquered the prison." While the time Master explain, changing into his toddler version. His thermos pet was eyeing with a quite surprise interest. "As the image will show you the beast first wandered to Walker's prison and easily entered." A teal creature snaking his way to the warden's lair was doing as the time master explain.

"An easy guess of you would be that he totally conquers the prison. From his inmate to his police forces!" the prison soon incase itself into a luminous crystal masse. "HAHAHAHAHA! They sooo had deserve that one!" Cackle the animated thermos, who then ask greedily: "Did they died? Please tell they were destroyed!"

Clockwork gently pat the thermos cap and go on: "While frozen in the crystal block there was still a way for them to get out. Walker and his last, but not less strong men, have lock up themselves into an electric prison thus protecting them from the crystallization." "Haaaw! Shoot!" wined the thermos.

"The crystal creature had frozen the prison in purpose of preparing itself to lunch a massive attack to, what it probably considers the biggest threat around, Amity Park ghostly city." The crystal Egg shatters to release the dragon like beast. Once free it immediately charged in spiral motion to the city, forming a frozen crystal tornado. Once it impacts the center of the city, everyone around the table understood it was extremely strong.

"Everyone there must have been stunned after that, am I right?" Ask the ghost king. The time master nod: "Indeed, and what wasn't their surprise when they discover a frozen tornado smashing in the center of the city!" "WHOOOHOOO! He did better than me with that! I'm Jealous!" excitedly screams the thermos.

Clockwork continues on: "After a short while, some small crystal monsters, probably summoned minions, had charge out of the frozen column and attack everyone around. Here's a sample of what they do!" the image change to show a group of four defender forces against two of those crystal soldiers. The monsters had slide on the road ground and slice two defenders, their cut's had immediately changed into crystal and spread over their body, petrifying them in less than thirty seconds. Grim comment: "Bummer! Those each of their attacks would froze us in instant?". The purple ghost nod: "even if those minions only have close combat attacks, yes any damaged place by them would freeze you. But there is worst, the dragon beast from earlier had _phased_ through the crystal he formed, we ghost are totally enable of phasing in our dimension and that applies to those crystal too." As the time master explain the image show the dragon phasing out of the columns, it then show the beast blew energy blast that incase in crystal building's and strong holds of the city defenders.

"It's terrible! How did they manage to beat this thing? Between a surprise attacks and this vicious ability, no one could have control all this chaos in time!" Joy was in one of his rare unhappy mood, finding the citizen in an unfair distress.

"Well, Vlad Plasmius had save them all, thanks to his abilities and expertise he gain through his twenty years of half ghost" Clockwork answer the game spirit, showing the blue vampire battling through a mass of crystal monster, shocking and breaking them with his electric powers.

"haa! They had a weakness against electricity! That's more fair and balanced!" Joy comment, pleased. The animated thermos grumbles "where's all the fun if it's that easy to defeat them?" But Clockwork continue one: "they are also sensible to sound, Ember, who I believe everyone had heard of her, had used her musical powers to break the crystal the enemies are made of, but sadly the dragon had counter her attack!" The scene show the rock star Diva singing in her micro with her gigantic stereo behind her, then minions turning into dust and at last the shattering Dragon under the sounds attacks, the same beast being surround by a flow of ghosts ready to give him the final blow. But to everyone surprise except the Observers, Clockwork and Lilith, the Dragon began to wailed and energy charged waves slam through the city, half frizzing every ghost who hadn't raise a shield, including a defeated Ember and the army around the dragon.

"That's…. my… ghostly wail? But mine don't freeze people!" Scream the thermos. "Now even I think the situation is getting desperate, how did they stop it?" The ghost King asks. "I told you, it's was Plasmius who save the day." the time spirit shift from aged form to toddler "He join Ember through the chaos and unfroze her to get help against an army of minions, once recovered the rock star had replay her crystal breaking concert and…" then the purple ghost turned middle aged adult "…this time the dragon didn't have a chance to counter back thanks to Maddie Phantom, king Tuck, the Red Huntress and the Samantha Manson, the Black maiden."

"Those four had stand up against the huge beast?" Ask the little bat on Lilith shoulder. "I and my mistress are quite impressed!" the red clothed person nod gently, supporting her spokesman. "Haa! But I see it wasn't finish yet!" beamed Joy.

Clockwork nod: "indeed! Our four heroes had met a quite dangerous foe." He shift in an old man "the real beast had reveal himself and had transform the corps of the crumbling dragon into a crystal sand tempest, slowly crystallizing its victims." He shifts back to a young adult "but the worst of it was his attacks, wide and overpowerful! I don't think even Pariah could display that much powers at once." Finish the old Clockwork.

"Excuse me?" Said a shocked ghost king, he was shocked that someone could be stronger than him and his infinite energy resources making him tireless and still able to pull disastrous attacks. "There's no way someone could even match my divine power source much less beat….. Ho by the gods! How those he do that!" Pariah had went into an angry rant about his powers, but been cut short when he saw the spray motions of crystal energy bullets made by the demon. And then the forming crystal forest created by the raining bullets. The king had one of his rare moments of limp jaw, not knowing what to do and Fright Knight was shaking in either delight or fear in his armor.

"I thought so." Stated the adult Clockwork. Grim, the expert in transformation, then said: "The dude his converting the frozen energy in the air to feed his attacks! Considering that our ghostly universe is over charged with ecto-energy even in the air, the guy could actually have more powers than Pariah himself!"

The time master finish briefly: "Thanks goodness, Vlad Plasmius had joined the group and had elaborated a winning strategy based on the crystal being dispelled by electricity. But has you can see at the end…" Joy cut him and explained: "He was trying to form a new crystal energy that wouldn't be dispelled by electricity! He couldn't unfreeze his harm once he frees it from the beast. The creature was giving that wide range attack and still has enough focus to prepare new attacks in the middle of the fight! He could have being an awesome boss in one of my games! They were lucky to strike him just before he began to use his new energy."

"yes, Joy. And that's what troubles me the most, because I am certain that this monster was just a mere duplicate. The real one must still be in on earth out of our vision range." State the purple ghost.

Then the Observer began to speak again: "we ask you all to come for we need to prevent this menace from lunching maybe more violent and wide attacks. The sheer display of power this monster had showed us isn't something we could not take lightly…" but the cyclopean ghost was cut by the dominant voice of Lilith: "_**My demons and Childs will stay hidden in the ghost universe shadows! We will not partake to this fight that would probably lead us to regain Earth. I said that none of us will go back to the living and I stay straight to my words!**_"

The Observer held his evident poker face with his forced smiling eye: "very well… we were hoping for some support of at least a few of your charged, but we can do with them just in defense." Joy stands up from his chair and beamed: "I would gladly join you! This enemy is a real challenge for me! And I'm sure Pariah would come along, right?" The wizard like ghost turns to the ghost king. Pariah held a smirk: "I have to defend my reputation of my infinite power! Plus I get to control Earth if I made most of the work!" Grim reaper joins in: "I too, with my best pupils we will join! The purpose of my organization has lost most of his goals when there's no more ex-living soul to guide, where are just good for shape shifting and space distortion!" Clockwork also joins: "I will offer you the service of my divine and near omniscient logic. One of my charges has being missing since the Disasteroïde. I wish to know what happen to him."

The Observer gaze around the table and then conclude: "We Observers will sustain your army in recruiting, founding and materials through the ghost universe wide organization we created. Now our next subject will be what we plan."

The bat on Lilith shoulder speaks again for his mistress: "this doesn't concern my mistress anymore. We trust you will do what is best for our common purpose of greater good." At this, the bat and Lilith disappear in a dark vortex, leaving an empty chair.

Clockwork sight, but then began to speak: "I suggest we gather forces dedicated against the crystallization such as ghost with electric powers or at least fire powers. But we will still have trouble to access Earth…."

Grim enthusiastically respond him: "Me and the reapers could transform space to the point of creating dimensional portal to one place to another! Well my hundred best pupils could at least. Even if it's risky with the ectoranium radiations, I'm sure we could forces our way if we work hard on it!"

The old purple ghost smile and nod gratefully: "We discuses this further away after this reunion, I got two brilliant scientists that could help you a lot!"

Pariah then slams his fist on the table for attention: "I will prepare my troops for the incoming attacks; it would be probably around Amity Park anyway. Unless the enemy doesn't control were the portals open, but it's most certain that we will have an army to hold back after what you show us!"

The Observer add: "We will launch a campaign policy to unroll new ghosts and gathers all your army needs for the conquest of Earth"

"I'll train your men Pariah! A few of my games should be helpful there! Then I think I would try helping Grim with the portals" the joyful spirit beam again.

With a sight, the ghost king accepts for Joy help, the notions of game of this ghost can be very large and always surprising. Last time he almost lost his crown, his king title, on a card game name strip-poker. Why it was in bar with tons of women around him was beyond him.

**Yup, this means war! Now I believe that the action will soon come back, maybe next chapter! But I'm certain that it would be in chapter 11. **

**Read and comment if you want something, I try to improve my grammar but don't know if it paid off or not. Hope to update soon!**

**May you read a nice fan fiction and now bye!**


End file.
